


Stockholm Syndrome

by whosthatshadow1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Awkward Sexual Situations, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Louis, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Cock Bondage, Coming Untouched, Corporal Punishment, Crossdressing Kink, Cumshots, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dom Harry, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Harry drinks, Harry is a Little Shit, I swear it's good, Kidnapping, Kinky, Louis Drinks, Louis in Lace, Louis in Lingerie, Louis in Panties, Louis is a Tease, M!preg, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Pole Dancing, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex Slave, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Slavery, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Sub Louis, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Harry, Top Harry, Unresolved Sexual Tension, and, and likes to feed him to his mouth, at breakfast, cause daddy gives him his milk, harry is a link bastard, louis is still innocent, master - Freeform, oh I forgot, ohhhh, ok enough with this, please go read it, possibly, with too many cars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosthatshadow1D/pseuds/whosthatshadow1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson was kidnapped when he was only ten. Eight years later, he's sold to Harry Styles - a very wealthy yet controlling man - to be his own sex slave. Louis sees the opportunity as a step closer to his freedom. But, after finding out the real Harry, will he still want to get away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to start this story to get some inspiration for Satyriasis cause atm I have a writer's block, but I have too many plots I want to write. This story is set to be shorter though. Hope you like it! Thank you for reading. Xx

 

 

 Song: Rihanna - Skin

Louis watched the filthy place for one last time - the white, stinky room with infiltrations. The room where obscenely inappropriate things were done, leaving traumas for life.  
The boy, so young and beautiful with all his innocence, was caught when he was ten as he played on his little sand castle. His mother was just a few meters away, buying him an ice cream, when a man with black clothes and a malicious smile came up to him. However, Louis was too focused on his prodigious piece of art that he didn't feel the presence of the stranger next to him. Quietly, the man got on his knees and leaned to whisper on his ear:  
"I have a present for you, sweetie." His voice was seductively deceiving, but Louis had no idea. He looked up at the man who looked like he had just got out of a funeral and smiled. "Do you want your present?"  
"Yes!" Louis nodded, his eyes shining with excitement.  
The man gave him a sweet smile and stood up, holding out one hand to the little boy who took it like he had put all of his trust in the man before him.  
He was taken to the man's car and, before he could react, he had a cloth over his mouth and nose. The man watched him fall into his arms and laid him on the backseat, promptly igniting the engine and driving away at full speed, happy to have captured a new product.  
Right after getting him his favorite chocolate ice cream, Jay turned around and her son was nowhere to be found. She scanned through the park, looking for the small figure and, soon enough, a feeling of despair ran through her body when she couldn't find Louis. And that's how he was taken.  
Jay searched for her son for six long and terrible years, crying helplessly when there were no clues. And Louis wasn't so different. He had been in that place for eight years now, depressed and lonely, but he had embraced it. He remembered he wanted to get the hell out of that place so badly and today was the day. It was the day Louis was going to be sold. And he couldn't be happier. Not that he was going to be "adopted", but because he was going to be, somehow, free. At least from that horrendous, macabre place. Obviously he wasn't going to be sold only to be taken cared of. He had been trained to be a sex slave, to submit himself completely to his owner and master. He knew he shouldn't get his hopes high, because people in this business were mostly freaks and powerful men, but a part of him was wishing that his buyer would be a decent man, better than the one who kidnapped and raped him. Either way, he was thanking God for that, because he still had in mind that, this way, he would be able to run away and go back home. That room was unbearable, smelling like sex and chemicals that caused him painful nauseas.  
He looked down at his body. He had a white blouse with long sleeves that was a bit large for his still small and skinny body and a pair of black boxers that had gotten too tight. His feet were bare and his naturally tanned legs showed of some marks of the instruments that had been used on him throughout the last years. With a sigh, Louis bowed his head until it was resting on his knees by his chest, waiting for James to show up with his owner. Lost in his thoughts, he nearly fell asleep with the peaceful silent that once was torturing, until he heard the sudden clatter of the steel door. Quickly, he moved to sit properly, maintaining a good posture to try and give a better impression. He saw James entering the room with a sly smile and then a man came out from behind him, taller and handsome. They approached the tiny boy sitting in the corner just like they had found gold in the middle of a forest. Well, Louis sure was worth some serious deal. Sometimes he wondered how much young boys like him were sold for and if the others were more or less valuable than him.  
"This is Harry Styles. Your owner."  
The men stood before him while Louis raised his eyes to see the man closely. His hair was perfectly curly, deep green emerald eyes and a smirk that was served with dimples on each side.  
He was even more beautiful than what he had ever thought and... So young. Younger than he was expecting, at least. And he looked like rich in his high end silk shirt and black skinny jeans. Not to mention his boots, so shiny they could blind someone. He smelled like rich too, an heady and woody masculine scent spreading around him.  
"Come on, Louis!" He could tell he was probably one of his most dear fortunes by the way he was acting ever so lively and proud. "Up!"  
Louis stood up right away and he saw Harry checking him from head to toe, his eyes darkening with lust. He had a very beautiful pair of thighs, lean arms and chest with semi developed muscles and an angelic face highlighted by his curious blue eyes. They were from a light blue color that sometimes switched to a grey or greenish-blue and, right below, there were strong dark circles. To finish he was built with a cute, narrow nose and his straight copper-brown hair was thrown to the side in a simple fringe, not long enough to hide his prominent cheeks. Watching his slender, curvy body, Harry thought how easily he could become a model or an actor, for how beautiful and young he was. Too precious for such filthy and unethical world. But what seemed to have caught Harry's attention the most was his lips, rosy yet chapped. He ran his tongue through his dry lips, imagining every dirty thing he was planning on doing to him and his perfect little mouth. That boy was even better than the pictures.  
"Let's go home?"  
Harry's low voice sounded melodious to his ears, a little husky and a little soft. An unexpected current of electricity hit his spine, making him shudder.  
His motions were resumed to a simple nod as he got up and was instructed to keep walking. He heard Harry's footsteps right behind him and he could see, from the corner of his eye, James triumphantly smiling at his achievement. He was slowly taken outside, Harry holding his cold hand when the clarity was too much for him to handle it. He felt the man's finger brushing against the back of his hand and he fought the urge to hide himself on Harry's broad chest, his eyes slowly and painfully opening again.  
Once outside, he felt like he could scream. After all this time stuck inside four walls with no natural lightening, no air besides a fan that James would bring in the hottest days if he was being well behaved. He felt like a bird that was released from its cage, but the truth is that he was going back inside another. The feeling was so overwhelming and bittersweet.  
When he looked down from the landscape he came face to face with a black Mercedes that matched his owner's boots. Harry opened the door for him and hurried to get inside and drive away from that house.  
"Do you want some music?" he asked the younger boy, who kept his eyes on the road, occasionally looking through his window to see how fast they were actually going.  
"If you want to." Louis said, glancing at his right not to seem disrespectful. When he did, he noticed a rather big ring on Harry's inhumanly large hands and he couldn't help wondering if he was with someone, if he was going to be "the other". Or even worse, a complete slave, working to satisfy him and his lover. He didn't want that... Oh, God. James never mentioned it but the thought alone was scary to say the least.  
"When I ask you a question I want you to answer it sincerely. I asked for your opinion. If didn't care about it I would just do as I please and not bother to ask you."  
His tone wasn't too harsh, but Louis felt like he was just scolded by his father and he hated being a bad boy.  
"I'm sorry." His voice came out quiet and submissive, just like he was taught to. But it didn't take much effort to act like this around someone so naturally omnipotent.  
"I'm sorry what?"  
Louis felt the car stop abruptly and he wondered if he was going to be punished or beaten. With his heart racing, he stumbled with his words, wondering if Harry was the kind of man who liked being called Master or Dom.  
"I'm sorry... Master."  
He felt Harry's eyes on him and looked down at his lap. He heard Harry take a breath and, suddenly, he was within earshot distance, his breathing colliding with his ear.  
"Good boy." He whispered and then the frightening closeness disappeared. "Now, if you mind, I'm still waiting for an answer."  
"I would like some music, please... Master."  
Harry smiled to himself. How it felt good to have someone so submissive to him, obeying every command.  
"I would tell you something you'd like even more" he wondered aloud, smirking to himself as he kept driving. "But not today."  
The radio was playing a song Louis had never heard before. It sounded sexual, but it had a very good r&b beat.

  
_**No teasing,  
You waited long enough.** _

  
If he thought the radio would stop them from having any more awkward conversations, he was dead wrong.  
"Do you like this song?"  
Harry kept staring at the road, turning the volume up after Louis uttered a "Yes, Master". The open smile plastered on his face got annoying after a while and Louis couldn't figure out why he kept on smiling like that.  
"You can call me Sir, if you want to." With that, Louis feels a sudden invasion of property. Harry positioned his left hand between his legs, making soft movements from time to time. But who was he to complain? He belonged to Harry now, just like an object, and he could do whatever the hell he wanted with him.  
"You should be thankful, you know? I'm not usually this gentle with my possessions. Except my cars."  
Louis felt his heart racing up when Harry didn't stop his hand and continuously palmed him through his jeans. He let out a sigh as he was stimulated, enough to want more. Despite feeling embarrassed and his cheeks were heating up, so was his body and he just couldn't do nothing about it. Harry knew he wanted more, it was written on his face. Poor Louis. But Harry didn't mind. He felt powerful at that moment, as it was him to decide if he'd stop or not; If he'd take him there or frustrate him.

  
_**Know I'm feeling ya, huh.  
Know you liking it, huh.** _

  
Louis bit on his lip, trying to remain still and not do something he would surely regret. He nearly rolled his eyes when Harry pressed a little harder, rubbing it the right way. His eyes never left the road, so did the smirk on his face, but it felt like he could see his reactions, hear his thoughts.  
"Do you want me to stop?" Harry's voice came out clean, like it wasn't affecting him at all. But he squeezed Louis' bulge, making his head fall back for a moment. Harry looked at the younger boy, all vulnerable and ready to be abused. He knew Louis wouldn't mind if he did. After all, that was his "job".  
"I-I..." He stuttered, controlling himself not to moan. He still didn't know how Harry felt about certain things, like moaning or screaming, so he'd better stay quiet if he didn't want to be surprised. "... do."  
Not.  
Harry turned to look at him, promptly withdrawing his hand. He looked surprised, shocked maybe. Or even pissed? Louis didn't know for sure. But he feared.  
When he realized the car had stopped again, he looked up to see a huge, wrought iron gate opening up to a mansion a hundred times bigger. His jaw felt down at all the luxury before him. He wasn't expecting that... much.  
"You don't get to call the shots, Louis" he told him, his hand traveling back to where it fit perfectly between his legs.  
The car made its way through the gates, parking on the respective garage at the right side of the enormous house. Louis was still astonished with everything he saw; the beautiful garden, the mansion, the cars... It was like going from the bottom to the top, except he would always bottom.  
When the engine became silent, he saw himself sitting next to a beautiful man in a garage of a beautiful house with beautiful cars. And it was all just too beautiful. Except that Harry still had his hand between his legs and things would get ugly soon.  
"Welcome to your new home."

 


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to happen... But it's just a sample of what's to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaay another chapter!! I've been adding the pictures later cus I post from my phone and the pictures don't show when I upload them from here.  
> Thank you for reading. Hope you like it. Xx

 

 

 

 

Song: Lana Del Rey - Put Me In a Movie

 

They remained in the car for a few minutes, not saying a word. Harry had removed his hand from Louis' leg and was now deeply thinking about what he was going to do with Louis in his life; how different it was going to be from then on. It was definitely going to be more fun, for sure.   
Harry unbuckled his seatbelt, looking in Louis' direction to see a small pout on the boy's lips. He still looked like a lost puppy.  
"Come on" Harry patted his leg. "Lets go inside".  
Louis got out of the car after him, a disquieting feeling of sadness heavy on his stomach. He was finally coming home, but not home home.   
Harry opened a door on the corner of the garage, letting him into his lair. He ended up on the living room, that was 3 times bigger then his entire house. Could he even call his mom's house 'his house' anymore?  
"Are you okay, Louis?" The man standing next to him while he admired his surroundings looked him in the eyes. Louis nodded but, in the middle of all that beauty, Harry's eyes were still the most enthralling thing he had ever seen. "I'm gonna get you a glass of water. Do you like it natural or cold?"  
Louis forced a little smile. "Natural is good, thank you." He said and was surprised when Harry didn't move from place, until he remembered "... Sir."   
Harry gave him a pleased nod.  
"Good. Sit down, we have some things to discuss."  
He saw Harry start walking, being caught by surprise when he felt his hand rubbing through his waist as he made his way out. Sitting down on the big, light gray leather couch, he looked at the sky through the floor-to-ceiling windows to see it was darkening outside. The sun had set just a few hours ago and the stars were taking its place. He missed the sun, the moon, the stars; he missed the little birds flying back and forth, the airplanes. He never realized how important the things that surrounded him everyday could actually be. That couch was really comfortable and he wondered if he was going to sleep there. He wouldn't mind; anything was better than the cold hard floor of James' basement. With a sigh, he heard footsteps behind him, coming to meet him.   
"Here's your water" he was handed a tall glass of water. Harry sat on the smaller couch on his left and placed his ice cold water on the coffee table in the middle. "Drink".  
Louis took the glass to his lips and drank just enough. His hands were shaking, but he wasn't cold at all. He placed the glass on the table in front of him and looked at Harry, who remained silent, his stare focused on the wall. Since no one was talking to anyone, he decided to take a chance and speak up.  
"I need a wee" Louis said, almost to himself. "Sir" He added when Harry switched his focus to him.   
"Upstairs, first door on your right" He indicated the arcade that led to the hall with his head. Louis stood up, thanking him.  
He traveled barefoot across the living room, heading to the stairs. His feet were cracked and sore from spending so much time in contact with the ground. He walked into the bathroom and it was just as beautiful as what he'd seen of the house, yet simple, with just the essentials. Clearly a guest's bathroom. He found his face in the mirror, the only familiar thing on that house. God, he looked terrible. Dirty and tired, to sum it up. His skin was dry and his hair wasn't at its best behavior either. He hadn't showered in two days. They were only allowed to do so twice a week, so it wasn't really his fault that he was a bit smelly. He wondered if Harry would mind if he took a shower, but he decided against it. He didn't want to be punished right on his first day.   
"You took a while" Harry said from where he was sitting, watching Louis travel back to his spot.   
"I'm sorry, Sir."  
Harry's feet were now on the edge of the white marble table and his eyes were darker, his expression heavier. Once Louis was settled again, he took a deep breath before speaking up.  
"Alright. Let's go over the rules." Suddenly, his hands reached under the vase plant on the center of the table to place a saddle stitched document between them. "I need you to take very seriously what I'm about to read. Any questions, just raise your hand and ask for permission before you speak." He glanced at Louis one last time, sitting on the edge of his seat with his legs wide open. "Are we clear?"  
Louis bet his heart was racing up again, but his nerves made it confusing for him to tell for sure. Harry was indecipherable - one moment he could be so sweet and gentle and, the next, so harsh and cold, like he was so far away. He wondered if he would ever let anyone close to his heart. But Louis didn't even know him, did he?  
"Yes, Sir."  
Looking down at the papers, he saw the word 'Confidential' written in red and bold. _Shit._ He was probably going to read and explain him all the different ways he would torture him if he wouldn't behave. Would taking too long in the bathroom be misbehaving? He hoped not.  
Harry turned the first page and cleared his throat before reading: "The following contract was meticulously elaborated to establish the rules between the Master and his Slave. The Master does not allow to be referred to as anything but Master, Mister or Sir. The Slave may chose which one(s) he likes the best. Exceptionally and with his consent, the Slave may call his Master by his name. **Collar**." Harry paused to check on Louis.   
He felt his throat so dry he had to take a few sips from his water, trying to process all he'd heard and brace himself for the following. He could only hope Harry wasn't one of those extreme owners who wanted their slaves in collars 24/7 as if they were dogs. He'd heard some enjoyed watching their slaves walk around the house in a tight and uncomfortable collar just for their amusement.  
"The Slave will have a Collar, of the Master's preference, and he should wear it on special occasions, as and when the Master requests. **Alcohol, Tobacco and Drugs**. The Slave is prohibited from consuming any alcoholic drinks without his Master's presence and consent. The Master will not force any drugs, tobacco or alcohol upon the Slave and he should not dare ask for it. **Body**. The Master claims and the Slave will give his Master full ownership over his body to do with as the Master pleases, sexually or otherwise. The Slave will treat his body with care and respect, ensuring no harm to it so the Slave's body is always available for the Master in its best conditions. It is not for the Slave to physically punish his body, but exclusively to the Master. If the Master notices any damage on his Slave's body - except for the one he causes -, the Slave will be severely punished and/or sent to isolation, where the Slave will remain for as long as the Master thinks it's fair. It will never extend the 24 hours. **Punishment**."  
Louis gulped. Harry looked like he was just reading the news of the day whilst the lump on his throat was getting bigger and bigger and he felt like he wouldn't be able to breathe soon. He felt sick with everything he was feeling, everything he'd heard.  
"Louis, are you okay?"  
When Harry turned his face to look at him, he could even cry. He was just oversensitive. He didn't want to start a new (and twisted) life in a new (and beautiful) place; he just wanted to go home to his family. After all the time locked up in that basement, the only place he saw himself going was home. His home. He didn't want Masters or collars or punishments. He wanted love -the thing that'd been taken away from him for so long. And he knew Harry couldn't and wouldn't be able to give him that.  
He closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears from dropping out. Then he heard him standing up.  
"What's wrong, baby?" Harry said, sitting beside him, his voice softer than ever. He started to run a hand over his back, but that seemed to make it worse. "Louis, look at me." Now his tone was back. Louis let out a hiccup as he opened his eyes, slow and apprehensively looking up at the man next to him. Harry liked the way he looked at him, all wide blue eyes, so innocent and scared. It was even worse when he decided to bite his lip. It made him want to take him right then and there. Like right now. But he promised he wouldn't today, and he always kept his word.  
Louis took a deep breath.  
"You can talk to me." Harry cooed.  
The younger boy shook his head. "It's nothing. I'm fine, Sir."  
When Harry's breathing felt too close, he swore he was going to kiss him. But he just brushed his hair back with his fingers, delicate like Louis had never seen before.  
"We have to be honest with each other for this to work at its best for the both of us." Harry withdrew his hand. "Louis, tell me" he asked this time.  
Tell him? That he wanted to leave that place as soon as possible? That he was scared? That he scared him? He knew Harry was in no such position to negotiate their contract. He would just have to sign it and suck it up; put up with the way Harry wanted him to live his life. Well, to not live his life. For a moment he thought about asking him to call his mom. But maybe it was asking to much for now. Either way, he let that thought burn in his mind. He would try that another day.  
"I'm just tired" he said, and it wasn't really lying.  
He saw Harry let out a breath of relief.  
"We'll go to bed right away, baby." He kissed his slightly uncovered forehead and Louis felt love for a split second. "Let's just finish this first, okay?"  
He sat back on his couch and proceeded:  
"The Slave agrees to accept any punishment the master decides to inflict. The Master will never punish the Slave when he doesn't deserve or in feelings of anger, and will always inform the Slave that he's being punished when the punishment occurs. The Master will explain the reason(s) for punishment either before, during or following punishment. Punishment must not incur permanent bodily harm or the following forms of abuse:  1. Blood may not be drawn at any time. Punishment must stop immediately if blood is drawn; 2. Burning the body; 3. Drastic loss of circulation; 4. Internal bleeding; 5. Loss of consciousness; 6. Withholding of any necessary materials, such as food, water or sunlight for extended periods of time. Since the body of the Slave now belongs to the Master, it is the Master's responsibility to protect his Slave's body from permanent bodily harm. If the Slave ever comes to permanent bodily harm during the course of punishment or in any other slavery related activity, whether by intention or accident, it will be grounds for immediate termination of this contract, should the slave so desire. Permanent bodily harm shall be determined as:  
"1. Any damage that involves loss of mobility or function, including broken bones; 2. Any permanent marks on the skin, including scars, burns, or tattoos, unless accepted by the slave; 3. Any loss of hair, unless accepted by the Slave; 4. Any piercing of the flesh which might leave a permanent hole, unless accepted by the Slave; 5. Death;"  
Louis heart stopped beating for a moment. Harry would never think of doing anything quite like that, would he?  
"6. Any diseases that could result in any of the above results, including sexually transmitted diseases." Harry put his hands over the papers and looked at the terrified boy on his right. "About that, you have to get tested. Just for precaution".  
Louis swallowed and nodded his head.  
"I'll have my doctor come by tomorrow. You'll also need to do some other tests, but he'll explain you everything".  
He saw understanding in Louis' eyes and moved on.  
"The Slave may not seek any other Master or lover or relate to others in any sexual or submissive way without the Master's permission. To do so will be considered a breach of contract, and will result in extreme punishment. The Master may accept other slaves or lovers, but must consider the Slave's emotional response to such actions and act accordingly. Under no circumstance should the Master allow such actions to unbalance the slave emotionally, or allow such actions to result in ignoring the Slave. **Alteration of Contract**."

_There is still a chance..._

  
"This contract may not be altered, except when the Master agrees to."

_Damnit._

"If the contract is altered, the new contract shall be printed and signed and then the old contract must be destroyed. **Termination of Contract**. This contract may be terminated at any time by the Master, but never by the Slave - except under special conditions. Upon termination, all physical evidence of the slavery, including this contract, will be destroyed and all materials and belongings shall belong to the Master, to be shared or kept as they see fit. The Slave, owning nothing and having agreed to give up all worldly possessions and body to the Master, shall once again own their body, but nothing else, unless the Master decides to give back his possessions. **Provisions of the Contract**. The Slave agrees to obey to his best ability and to devote himself entirely to his Master. The Slave agrees to answer any and all questions asked by his Master, freely, promptly and to the best of his knowledge and to speak respectfully to his Master at all times. The Slave further agrees to volunteer any information that the Master should know, regarding the Slave's physical and emotional state. The Master agrees to never use this information to harm the Slave in any way. It is the Master's job to test his Slave's limits, but never transcend them. The Slave must indicate them and choose a safe word to make the scenes more pleasurable, comfortable and safe for both parties." He paused, thinking of something for a moment. He looked like he was debating with himself. His voice became deeper, and it didn't take long until Louis realized he wasn't reading this time. "You are going to do everything as I say so, without questioning. Anything that I want, you'll willingly and happily do, just like the good boy that you are."  
He squinted his eyes at Louis, who gulped. "You're good boy, aren't you?"   
"Yes... S-sir."  
Harry drew out the creepiest smile. "On weekends you'll wake up at 8 o'clock" he proceeded. "You'll get ready, eat a big, protein-rich breakfast and wait for any plans that I might have for us."  
Louis could guess what those 'plans' were.  
"On weekdays, you can sleep until later. Eleven tops. I'll have Irving - my butler - waking up up if you don't. I promise you'll have enough rest, anyway." His serious face changed when his lips twisted into a smirk. Louis couldn't help but blush when he got the memo, turning his face down to look at his feet and hide it from Harry.  
"Look at me when I'm talking to you" he commanded, his body relaxed but his figure always so strict.  
Louis raised his face and did like Harry told him to. "I'm sorry, Sir." He already knew this was going to be a routine.  
"Is there anything you'd like to ask?"  
Louis wondered, looking around the room. His eyes were drawn back to Harry, his hands this time. He debated whether he should ask him if there was anyone else living there, or in his heart. He chewed on his lip, deciding against it. It was too intrusive to ask such thing straight way. Harry could not like it.  
"Is everything in this house big?" He asked instead. Only after seeing Harry's face he realized how that question could be interpreted.   
_Oh shit._  
Harry chuckled under his breath. "It is."   
Louis wanted to hide his face again, but he knew he wasn't allowed to.   
"Big is better, don't you agree?"  
So the size really mattered to him.   
Louis shrugged. "I guess so" his tone was weak. He never lived in luxury and abundance like Harry. His life was simple, modest. But, after living in a filthy basement for eight years, anything was better.  
He saw Harry check his clock. It was endearing to Louis how he wore it on his right wrist rather than his left like most people did.  
"It's getting late" he stated. "Do you need anything else? A shower maybe?"  
Louis smiled. That's exactly what he needed.  
"I would like a shower, yes."  
Harry would love to give him a shower. Brushing his dirty thoughts aside, momentarily, he reached for his shirt's front pocket and took out a silver pen. He then wrote something on the paper and passed it to Louis. He was supposed to sign the contract, but he held back, scared and confused.  
"Please, Louis. I need your consent."  
He look at Harry and, recklessly, his hands felt the need to sign the damn paper. And so he did.  
"Here you go" he handed the document back to Harry, who smiled ever so bright when he looked at Louis' signature under his own.  
"Great. I need you to keep this and set out your limits and safe words. Also, take a look at everything if you need to. I'll let you use my laptop for research and you can always come up to me if you have any questions." He let the paper lying on the table and stood up. "You can do that tomorrow. Now let's get you clean."  
One hand was held out and Louis felt a light burning eroding on his body when they touched. He liked holding hands with him; it made him feel safe. Though he wasn't sure if Harry wasn't being this sweet just so that he would like him.  
He was taken to the hallway upstairs. It was so long he could get lost in there. To Louis' surprise, they didn't stop at the first door - the bathroom he had previously been in.  
"Where are we going?" Louis asked, not helping himself from being a little afraid.  
"To take a bath" Harry said and kept walking through the hall with Louis right next to him. He turned left and stopped by the last door of the short branch of the hall. It was a frosted glass double door, unlike the others. Harry opened it and Louis jaw immediately fell to the floor with the sight. It was Harry's suite, and it was absolutely incredible.Louis felt a hand on his back as he stepped inside, completely astonished with all the fanciness.  
"Do you like what you see, baby?" Harry said while the smaller boy looked at the room like a donkey looking at a palace. The room was predominantly white, with gold and dark gray appointments, elegant but very cozy. The bed was the main focus of the master bedroom - positioned at the center on the furthest wall - with a high headboard and tons of pillows perfectly aligned.  
Harry winked at him and made his way into the en-suite, smiling. Ten seconds later, Louis found the strength to move and walked through the arch in the left corner that lead to the open en-suite. Louis had never seen such relaxing bathroom ever in his life. All white marble, so clean that Louis could see himself through it. If he didn't have a huge mirror right in front of the sink. It had everything, unlike the other bathroom: a wide shower with glass doors all around and a jacuzzi on the corner, surrounded by little wood shelves with candles lit on them.  
Harry had already turned the faucet of the jacuzzi on and it was filling pretty quick. Turning around to the younger boy standing no more than one feet from the entrance, he started to unbutton his shirt. Oh.... Oh. So he was going to clean him.  
When he took off his shoes, Louis saw ink on both of his ankles. He wondered if Harry had any other tattoos. Well, he would soon find out Harry kept on undressing with all the time in the world, piece by piece, letting everything fall on the floor. He had his chest and stomach tattooed as well, and it was weird that a man like Harry had birds and butterflies and leafs drawn on his body.  
"Aren't you gonna take off your clothes?" Harry said, stopping his fingers on the button of his skinny jeans to look at the boy who seemed like he could hardly breathe.  
His heart was beating so fast that his lips started to shake.  
"S-sure" he said, holding onto his comfort for as long as he could. What now? If he didn't do as asked he'd be punished. He could try to run away, but he bet Harry was ten times faster than him and that'd be much worse than the first option.  
With Harry's expectant stare on him, he moved his hands to the hem of his shirt and carefully slid it over his head. He wanted to cover every inch of skin that was now exposed, wrap his arms around himself, but he knew he couldn't go back. When he turned to look at Harry again, he saw a different look on his face now that he was only in his boxers. He unabashedly ran his tongue through his lips as he looked at Louis' body from head to toe like he was devouring him with his eyes. He was just so delicate. Louis could see desire written on his face, but that made him even more uncomfortable instead.  
"Go on" Harry said, persuading him, and kept watching the gorgeous boy strip down for him. With his tiny hands on his boxers, Louis struggled to push them past his hips as they were so incredibly tight. And Harry's amused smirk only made it harder.  
"Do you need help with that?"  
Despite Louis not saying a word, Harry still walked up to him. He placed his hand on the hem and pulled them off with ease, leaving Louis fully naked. Crouched in front of him, he helped Louis stand while he stepped out of the cotton fabric.  
"Thank you, Sir" Louis said and his voice was barely audible now. Harry raised his head to stare at the boy, but his eyes got lost halfway: on his tummy. Although he had an outline of muscles, Louis still had a bit of a tummy and it was too much for Harry. His lips came for it, kissing and brushing against the sensitive spot below his navel until his teeth came out to bite on it, gently. He noticed Louis biting his lip to stop himself from moaning, and that made him imagine how good it would feel to come on that little tummy of his. And suck it clean afterwards, so hard it'd leave that adorable pudge full of bruises. Harry could hardly wait to mark his entire body, to claim him all for himself. His thighs were heaven, too - curvy and full of meat to grab on. He nuzzled his nose down his happy trail until he reached his thighs. He kissed each one of them and got up. Louis was even curvier than he'd thought and that was, undoubtedly, a massive turn on.  
"Let's get inside."  
The man peeled his briefs off and hushed to get in the water, turning off the faucet. Louis only got a glimpse of Harry's cock, but it looked huge. Maybe he was teasing him, maybe he was just worried that the tub would start leaking water. Either way, he could feel himself growing hard.  
He climbed the polished marble steps that led to the tub and sat on the opposite side. Finally he was covered with something.  
The temperature was slightly hot, so that steam rose around them in soft swirls. But it was a good, warm hot. So good he felt his muscles loosening up and his body relaxing as the jets massaged his legs and back. Fortunately, the tub was wide enough for them to stretch their legs comfortably. Louis' old bath tub wasn't this big, so he was used to bathe with his legs bent, or else they'd be out of the tub.  
Harry turned to the corner of the tub, the pointy part that was circled by wall on three of the sides. There were loads of bath products propped up: the smaller inside of a tray and the bigger ones - which Louis supposed to be the gels - against the wall. For his surprise, Harry took out a brown box and showed it to him.  
"Pick one" he said. There were loads of tiny balls inside, all different colors, and they smelled nice.  
Louis frowned, having no clue what that was for. "What are those?"  
"Bath bombs" Harry said with a smile. "Choose one and you'll see how cool they are."  
As he scanned through the bath bombs, there was one who caught his attention. It was pink and purple, slightly bigger than the others, and it looked like the shape of a rose.  
"This one" he whispered and took it out with Harry's nod.  
"Now just throw it on the water and watch the magic happen."  
He did so and soon there were tiny bubbles sprinkling around it nonstop as the bath bomb dissolved before his eyes, leaving the water an intensifying pink color. He bowed his head up to see Harry's reaction and he looked amused with what he saw. As the jasmine fragrance started to mix into the air, Harry's body started to scoot closer, their legs brushing against each other's in the process. He takes an oval loofah sponge from the tray and lathers it up on the water, looking at Louis, who was watching his every move.  
"Turn around" he said, freeing some space for him to move. Louis turned his back to Harry and felt the brush of the sponge against his reasonably tanned shoulder.  
"You're so beautiful" Harry murmured behind his ear, making sure to kiss that spot afterwards.  
Louis shivered, thinking Harry was probably just messing with him.  
He proceeded on cleaning his back, his hand sometimes diving a little bit further to the crack of his bum.  
"You truly are" he insists, kissing his shoulder tenderly. Louis didn't understand why he claimed to think he was pretty. He really wasn't, and his body was living proof of that - small, curvy, childish...  
Harry forced his way into the crook of his armpit and Louis raised his arm up, giving him better access. He brushed he tiny hairs of his armpit a couple of times and then nuzzled his face there. Louis let out a giggle.  
"It tickles!" he protested, swinging his body to try and avoid the contact. Harry gripped his forearm.  
"Stay still" he commanded and Louis knew he was no longer that lighthearted. He kissed the wet hairs and kept on trailing kisses up the inner side of his arm, only stopping at his biceps. Harry was greatly surprised that he had medium biceps at such young age.  
"You're so hot" he said before sucking at the hard muscle, making sure to leave a simple mark. Louis threw his head back, humming in approval as Harry tasted him. With one hand, his pulled his short hair, making Louis rest his head against his chest. When he couldn't hold back his moans anymore, Harry took his tongue out and licked his arm all the way up to his fingers. Louis moved his hand down and felt Harry sucking on his index, seductively.  
"I can't wait to put this inside you" he said, making Louis squirm in anticipation. He glanced at Harry and the way he kept licking his fingers clean and making them wet with saliva. It was almost pornographic. He released his thumb with one last 'plop' and turned his head to his neck. He kissed it multiple times and then his entire back, his hand rubbing on his tummy. When he was done in the back, he asked Louis to turn back around and kept on working on taking all of the dirt off his body. He scrubbed at his chest and moved down to his tummy and, at that point, Louis was nearly purring.  
"You like that, don't you?" Harry smirked to him and, as usual, Louis felt himself blushing.  
"Yes... Sir" he said, ashamed and almost panting.  
Harry only brook eye contact to grab his favorite vanilla shower gel and spread some onto the sponge. He cleaned Louis to perfection, delivering soft kisses here and there. Louis could tell by the way Harry was smiling how he was happy to have him there, all by himself. Louis could only wish he'd feel that happy... one day.  
When Harry laid the sponge on the side, he assumed the bath was over. But it was far from over.  
He sees him scoot back closer, now too close that he could feel his breathing cold on his wet chest.  
"Tell me if you like this better or not" he whispered into his ear and his face made its way to his bare chest. He nuzzled at it, mouthed at it, until he reached Louis' nipples. His perky, little nipples. God, how he wanted to make them sore. He started by circling them with his thumb, making them sensitive and rosy. When they were ready, Harry took each one into his mouth, longing and savoring them until he saw Louis arching his back.  
"Master..." Louis whimpered. He wanted more, but he wasn't going to give him everything all at once. He was going to tease him.  
Louis felt his hands pressing on his waist and, suddenly, their bodies were touching underwater.  
"Just to let you know:" he caressed his cheek with the palm of his hand "every time you don't take a compliment, I'm gonna have to punish you" he stared at him and saw Louis' pupils dilated like there was no blue in his eyes "for disrespecting me."  
As his lips came to brush against Louis's, exploring more new territory, his thighs pressed onto his, cocks rubbing together. He was hard already, but he had to contain himself. His plans consisted on making the younger boy beg, crawl for him. And it'd be so easy...  
He kept grinding against him while his lips teased his jaw and then made its way back to the corner of his thin lips. Louis wanted to kiss him. He desired those plump, sinful lips of his against his own. So bad.  
Harry traced his tongue against them this time, catching him by surprise.  
Fuck.  
Louis felt his cock jolt against Harry's, making him part his lips even more. They were basically kissing now, but the pressure was so light Louis could cry. His member needed so much attention, yet Harry insisted on keeping his hands to himself.  
"Please... Master" he begged. He didn't know why, but it didn't felt right calling him Sir at that time.  
"One day I'll fuck you right in this tub. Don't worry" he said and backed away from Louis, leaving him needy, desperate for touch. The sudden abandon brought tears to his eyes as well as a rock on his stomach. So Harry didn't want him anymore?  
Harry washed his hair and Louis was told to do so as well when he was just sitting there, pouting because he hadn't been fucked when he wanted to. After rinsing both of them out, Harry got up to grab their warm towels. He attached one around his waist and wrapped Louis with the other, making sure he wouldn't feel any cold air on his chest. He then quickly towel-dried his hair so that droplets wouldn't be wetting his back and shoulders or the floor and walked up to Louis. After a couple of minutes, Louis still managed to have a pout on his lips. Harry chose to kiss it better, not bothering to explain the frustrated boy how he didn't like to fuck sleepy people.  
"Tomorrow" he said and it sounded like a promise.  
Louis was carried to bed in his arms. Harry sure was a very strong man to put up with his fat ass like it was a feather, Louis thought. He was dropped on the left side of the bed.  
"Your towel" Harry asked and Louis handed it to him, still uncomfortable to be exposed like that in front of him. His member was still semi-hard and, for what he'd felt, Harry had a bigger problem in his hands.  
He turned to walk back into the en suite, but then he figured Louis wasn't probably the type of guy who liked to sleep naked. Unlike him.  
"You can go ahead and get yourself something to sleep with" he said, indicating the closet door as he folded his towel.  
"Where are you going?"  
Louis looked at him like he was afraid he was going to be left alone and Harry wanted nothing but to run back to bed and cuddle with him; make him feel at home.  
"To take a cold shower. I'll be right back, baby."  
He disappeared inside the en suite and Louis was glad he wasn't going to watch him walking around naked while he went and got some clothes to put on. The temperature in the room was slightly colder, despite the waves of steam that left the en suite. He stepped inside the walk-in closet and he wasn't surprised when he saw all those designer suits hanging on the dark wood closet. There was no doubt he was a very wealthy man - he had more clothes than all the members of his family combined. Louis wondered what he did for a living as he shuffled through the drawers and grabbed one of Harry's basic t-shirts. It was gray, with a small pocket on the left that said 'Lover'. It was supposed to hang by his nipple area, but somehow it reached the middle of his torso. It fit too big on him, so that it exposed his collar bones completely. He looked like he was swimming on the cotton t-shirt, but at least his thighs were covered.  
Then he searched for underwear and he only found Calvin Kleins on the drawer. He choose a pair of white boxer briefs and was surprised when they fitted just fine. Harry needed some more room at the front, Louis at the back.  
As he headed to the door, he saw his reflection on the standing mirror. He looked better now: clean, flustered... He wouldn't lie saying that living with Harry was being hell as he'd first thought. Well, at least not for now.  
"You look good with that" Harry said, catching him by surprise. He was just standing under the door frame, admiring him. Louis stared at the taller man as he walked up to him, a towel still wrapped around his waist. "Though you'd look much better without it" he whispered into his ear, hands making their way down to grasp his round bum. He kissed his ear lobe, making Louis' skin bristle. "Hop on" he said, patting his bum softly. Louis tangled his legs around his waist. Not that he was afraid he was going to fall or Harry couldn't handle his weight. But it made him feel safer as he was carried back to bed.  
He lied on his arms at the end of the bed, while Harry only left him to grab a pair of briefs from the closet drawer. He was nearly falling asleep when he saw him drop his towel on the floor, standing completely naked. The fact that the closet was practically right in front of the bed provided him a perfect view of the side of his body. We wanted that. He definitely wanted all of that.  
When Harry got back Louis was already half asleep, his eyes too heavy to remain open anymore. He held onto Harry's neck for dear life as he was laid on his side of the bed. Harry lied right next to him, covering them with the silk bed sheets.  
"Good night" he hummed against his cheek, kissing it as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
Louis had already planned an escape, but, for a moment, his subconscious was telling him "you're in good hands now". Even if he wasn't sure about that, he allowed himself to drift to a profound sleep.


	3. Daddy

 

_ _

 

 

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird._

_And if that mockingbird don't sing,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass._

 

Bzz. Bzzz. Louis woke up with a disturbing noise on his ear. _What the hell?_ He thought as he stir on the bed, trying to fall back asleep. Once the buzzing wouldn't stop he ended up getting up to turn off that annoying thing. The sound came from a silver phone on his bedside table. He figured it was Harry's, so he hesitated if he should answer. He probably would be mad if he found out he took a call that wasn't for him. But Harry was peacefully sleeping on his right and it seemed like he was a heavy sleeper, so there was no way he would find out, right? His hand grabbed the buzzing phone and turned it around to see who was ringing him in such early hours. The screen read 'Miss Jackson' and he swiped right.

"Hello?" he said. There was no response from the other side of the line. "Hello? Who is it?"

Two seconds later they hung up. Afraid, Louis glanced at the man, who was still asleep. _Shit, they must have recognized my voice._ He checked the time - it was only six in the morning - and then he slid the screen to unlock the phone to find out it had a passcode; there was no way he could delete that call without Harry finding out. He was screwed. After leaving the phone where it previously was, he crawled back to bed, too anxious to fall back asleep. It was hard to live in constant fear of doing something wrong and being punished for it, even thought he had never been punished. But it was already too late to leave. As he moved closer to the curly man, his mind wondered about the name. Miss Jackson. What would Miss Jackson want from him so early in a Sunday morning? Was that his girlfriend? Was he straight? But Harry's chest was so soft he ended up drifting back to sleep sooner than he thought.

Louis only woke up when the sun felt too bright on him. The warm strings of light sneakily made their way in through the semi-opened windows, trespassing the thin, satin curtains, and hit his face. He felt out of place when his mind started working properly. Turning around, he found Harry wasn't on the bed and he was lying on his side of the bed again. He grumbled to himself, before a yawn stopped his morning frustration. He wondered if Harry was gone somewhere and a part of him felt abandon. It was the worst feeling ever. Before he could stand up to search for him with a lump in his throat, Harry entered the room. He was bare chested for God's sake!

"Good morning" he said, happiness exuding from him and settling on the air. He carried a tray with food and his smile was brighter than ever, maybe because the sun was shinning like Louis hadn't seen in a long time. Fortunately, Harry was in a good mood. He'd thought he would be a grumpy man in the morning, so this was going well so far.

He sat on the bed and placed the tray between them.

"I brought you breakfast".

He was even more beautiful than Louis remembered and his hair looked heavenly soft, perfect curls falling down on his shoulders. It wasn't a banquet like you see rich people have for breakfast, but the tray was filled with so many delicious things that Louis' stomach growled loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Thank you, Sir" he uttered, his voice a bit groggy. His hand reached out for a toast and it was slapped away before he could touch it.

"You have to ask for permission" Harry scolded him and he couldn't help being embarrassed by it.

"I'm sorry, Sir" he said without looking at him. It kind of made sense, though: it was Harry's food, that he paid with his own money. Louis should be grateful, after all. "Can I eat? Please?"

Harry nodded and put a pillow behind his back to sit comfortably. "You can, now".

The bed was so large that the tray fit between them and there was still some space left. Louis took his toast and Harry made him company. _So he hasn't had breakfast yet..._

"I didn't know if you liked tea or coffee for breakfast, so I brought you both" he said as he put a perfectly cut triangle of watermelon in his plate. Louis smiled.

"Thank you, Sir". He figured he hadn't been very polite later.

"About last night..." he started.

_Oh fuck._

"I told you we'd have plans for the weekend." He checked on Louis, who had the toast lost in his hand. Were they going to do any 'scenes' today? He wasn't ready..."So I was wondering we could have lunch in this really nice restaurant by the river.... What do you think?"

As if his opinion was going to change anything... Suddenly, there was light. He would be in public for the first time and he could run away!

"It sounds great to me."

He took a few more bites on his toast and then he was full. Harry had probably eaten half of a watermelon with his coffee when he finished.

"Eat, Louis". There was so much food still on the tray it was sad if it was going out. "I won't ask you again".

He shrugged. "I'm not usually very hungry when I wake up".

Harry grunted, losing his good mood. "That's no excuse. Eat up or I'll shove that croissant down your throat myself."

He did so, but his stomach was so full he knew it would be hard to fit in any pants afterwards. He also had to drink a cup of tea or he'd be in trouble, but it actually came to help push the food down. For a moment he wondered how hard would his punishments be. But he wouldn't wanna know that already, would he?

"So, what are we going to do in the meantime?" He asked as he rested his empty, white mug on the wood tray.

"Well..." Harry glanced at him, his eyes igniting. "I still have the rest of the house to show you. I don't want you to get lost here."

A house tour? Well, it was better than getting spanked or something like that. He noticed Harry shifting closer to him and then placing one hand over his leg, suggestively. Louis had his legs crossed, so Harry's hand basically covered his entire thigh. He was smirking, subtly, like he knew he could get anything from him that easily. Louis' body was telling him to correspond, but he just couldn't seem to move a finger.

"Or we can stay here..."

He grabbed his leg and Louis felt his breathing get stuck for a second. What would he want from him? But then he remembered: his body now belonged to him. Fully. Why on earth did he sign a deal with the devil?!

"What do you prefer?" he said as he traced his hand over his warm, bare skin, slowly heading north. When he reached his tummy, he massaged the area like he was petting a cat, before he headed back down - this time to his crotch. And he swore he heard Louis purr for a moment, just like a real kitten. "Tell me, Louis."

Louis squirmed uncomfortably, trying to avoid the cogent touch that made him want to do anything Harry desired. "I..." he stuttered, breathless.

Harry looked at his pleading eyes, like his mind was telling him no but his body was telling him yes. And one thing most people knew about him was that he could be persuasive enough to get the answer he wanted. So he grabbed Louis' bulge and started palming it, running the tip of his fingers over it to make him weak. And he could tell it was working wonders by the way Louis had his eyes shut while biting on his lip.

"Tell me" he asked again, his voice softer and seductive.

Louis' head fell back to rest against the upholstered headboard.

"Yes."

He felt Harry next to his ear the next time he spoke.

"Yes what?"

The cold air exhaled from his nose caused a shiver down his spine.

"We can stay here."

Song: Pony - Ginuwine

Harry smiled to himself. He could tell Louis desired him as much as he did and he wouldn't stop until he had the boy on his knees.

"Well... I think you made a very pleasurable choice" he said, hand moving up to Louis' chest until his fingers met the pocket "... Lover." Louis' eyes instantly opened at the word, before he realized Harry had read it from his shirt that he was wearing. The green-eyed man twisted his lips into a wry grin as he hummed in approval and placed the tray on the nightstand. "But you don't know what you just got yourself into."

He quickly raised Louis' hands to stay behind his head while he climbed onto his lap. Out of all the scenarios that went through his head, Harry sitting on his lap was the last thing Louis could come up with. But God, wasn't it great? His smooth chest was so, so close to his touch.... And Louis wanted to feel it again. But his hands were being held, rather firmly, against the headboard. He glanced at Harry's lips for a moment. It was strange that Harry had already kissed some parts of his body but not his mouth. He wanted to taste his plump lips. So bad. As if Harry could read minds, he brought his mouth to his neck, hands still fiddling with his pocket. Louis looked even tinier in Harry's perfect-fit shirt and, somehow, that was a major turn on. Louis' hands traveled to his curls, and weren't they silk-soft... Harry didn't seem to enjoy it very much, as he bit onto his neck and Louis swore it was going to be sore afterwards. But Harry blew fresh air against his skin and the pain suddenly went away, then proceeding to kiss it better. Louis wanted to be able to do that too. With a sigh, he squirmed away from his gentle kisses.

Harry let out a grown.

"What?" He said and their eyes locked on each other's like they always did.

Next thing, Louis had his arms around him, hauling Harry against his body. Harry muttered something before Louis stopped any sound from coming out of his mouth, kissing him like it was his only way to survive. The kiss was sloppy, a bit inexperienced. Harry never expected Louis to want and take control. Although it was extremely frustrating, he wouldn't say it wasn't surprisingly hot at the same time. With his large hands gripping his sides, Harry kissed him gently, savoring his taste, his vulnerability. Harry tasted like watermelon with a hint of mint; fresh and a little bit sweet and Louis never thought someone's mouth could taste this good. When the air felt needed, it was Harry who didn't want to go slow. As soon as his tongue pierced inside to assume control, begging for permission, Louis didn't know what to do anymore. He had never been kissed like that before. His mouth froze when Harry's tongue started rubbing against his, confounding him. Harry seemed to notice it and stopped. 

"Just follow my moves, baby."

There was something about Harry calling him _baby_  that made his heart want to burst out of his chest. But now that he was over him his body wanted to combust too.

This time his kiss was demanding, lips and tongue coxing his and Louis started moving his tongue, trying to imitate his moves. The moment their tongues started sliding with ease, Louis started getting lost in the kiss. There was something so raw and pleasurable about the soft friction of their tongues... That was from another world. And his lips... Oh God. So full and soft and... Delicious.

Louis let out a moan, hands resting on his broad shoulders. At that, Harry quickly backed away, breaking the sweet massage of their mouths. _Oh fuck_. Louis cursed himself, immediately regretting doing what he did and saw himself flushing right before his gaze. Harry sat back on his side of the bed. He had just embarrassed himself. Once again.

"Hop on, baby" Harry said, patting his thighs. Louis could only gape at him, not understanding why Harry wasn't mad. "Come on"

He sat on his lap with his legs open and he could feel Harry growing harder under him. He wobbled from side to side, searching for a comfortable position and Harry rolled his eyes in response, hands quickly firming on his waist to keep him steady. "No teasing" he said and then he leaned in for a kiss, bringing Louis' lips with him. This time their kiss was hungry and comfortable, like a couple sleeping in the same bed.

"For every time you do something I don't like, I will mark your skin and, at the end of the week I'm gonna count all the hickies you have and your punishment will be harder the more marks you have on your beautiful body. You understand?"

A sudden current of electricity came out of nowhere to run into his body, making his stomach clench.

"Say you understand."

Louis gulped. "I understand."

"Good boy" Harry smirked, eyes squinting with lust.

"Let's get you rid of this." His fingers brushed against the hem before pulling the shirt up and throwing it to the floor. "Much better."

His stare was heavy on Louis' chest, like it could set it on fire any moment. From the moment Harry started rubbing his nipples, Louis was sure he was ignited.

"You're so lovely. You have no idea the things I wanna do to you right now." He said before pinching the sensitive spot.

"Ahh!" Louis cried out, squirming over Harry, who dug his nails further onto the skin of his hips. Louis bit his lip to suppress the uncomfortable pain.

"If you do that again, I won't let you come."

Harry took his mouth to his nipple, teasing his tongue over his left nipple, his other one tortured with his relentless thumb.

"H-Harreh!"´ Harry didn't care if Louis cried or screamed. He would make him come like this, untouched and begging for attention.

"Shh... No one's here to hear you." His mouth sucked harder, tongue swirling around it. Louis wouldn't last much longer. He was aching and desperate for release. But he needed some friction on his member and he knew Harry wasn't going to give it to him. Yet, he couldn't risk moving his hips over Harry's hard-on.

"Please." Harry released his left nipple to speak.

"Please what?"

"Please... Sir."

"Please Sir, what?"

Harry watched his flustered face and pity eyes. Every single thing about that boy was a delight. He couldn't wait to see him wet his underwear.

"I need you to touch me."

"I'm already touching you" He scoffed, his thumb pressing even harder on Louis' right nipple.

"Arghh!" Louis whimpered, throwing his head back. In the process, he slightly jerked his hips forward, turning his whimper into a pleasurable moan. Harry immediately withdrew his hands off of him, his jawline sharper than ever. He dragged Louis by his hair until their noses were nearly touching.

"What did I just tell you?" Louis could tell Harry was pissed at him. But it's not like he did that on purpose.

"I-I didn't"

"What did I tell you?" Harry interrupted him.

"Not to do that again" "And did you do what I said?"

"I'm sorry, Sir. I"

Harry put his finger over his mouth.

"You still have so much to learn... Now, since you were a bad boy, I'm gonna have to give you your punishment. On your knees."

He made Louis stand on his knees before throwing him back onto the bed, lying over him. His hands were stuck behind his back so that he couldn't move while Harry delievered hickies all over his chest. He pretty well knew Louis could come like that, but he wouldn't let that happen.

"Don't you dare come."

Louis helplessly rolled his eyes, trying his best to obey his Master. It was way worse than needing to pee after drinking 5 liters of liquids.

When Harry finished he had already lost count of how many marks he had on his skin, but it was over ten. He was so fucked.

"See what happens when you don't do what I tell you, baby?" Harry climbed on top of him, legs on each side of his torso. He wasn't expecting to see Harry taking his hands to the hem of his boxer briefs, threatening to take them off. "Do you want this?" He brushed his fingers over his erection, running them along his entire length. Louis wanted to touch it so bad. "Do you?" He repeated, grabbing his bulge with his hand.

The fact that his large palm could hardly cover it made Louis moan unabashedly.

"Yes."

Harry smirked, eyes glowing with lust. "Too bad your hands are stuck. I guess you have to touch it with something else."

Raising his ass, Harry took his Calvin Klein's off and made them land over Louis' face. He pumped his cock a few times before meeting Louis.

"Smell." He ran his underwear over his entire face. It smelled warm and salty from the shed pre-cum. Louis took out his tongue to lick at the wet spot.

"I said smell, not taste." Harry caught his tongue between two fingers. "Your tongue is for something else." That said, he climbed on top of him again, this time much further onto his chest. He took his cock in his hand, brushing the tip around Louis' mouth. "Do you really want it?" Louis' chest raised when he inhaled deeply.

"Yes, Sir."

"Daddy."

"What?" Louis was confused now.

"Change of plans. You only can call me Sir out of the bedroom, let's call it that. I'm your Daddy here." He circled his mouth one last time. He looked so confident but still Louis couldn't figure out why the "Daddy" thing. "Tongue out." Hastily, Harry brushed his prick against Louis' nearly-drooling tongue repeated times. "Do you like it?"

"Yes." Louis sloppily nodded.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Daddy."

Harry moaned, loud and clear. Louis never saw it coming, but it made him even more turned on if that was anatomically possible. He was on the edge; he couldn't contain it any longer.

"I'm... I'm gonna"

Harry run his tip over Louis' open mouth, wetting his rosy lips and leaving them glistening. "You're gonna come?"

"Uh-uh."

Harry climbed out of him and took his briefs off, exposing his rock-hard cock lying on his tummy.

"Such a pretty little cock... Come for Daddy." Harry ran the tip of his finger over his cock and Louis immediately came undone before his eyes, moan after moan escaping his lips. They were silenced when Harry came up to kiss him. "Don't expect things to be like this forever. From next week on, every time you disobey me I'm gonna keep my word." He bit his lip before pulling away. "Now come suck your Daddy off."

Harry rested his head against the headboard as Louis stood up and crawled between his legs. He stood on his knees while he took Harry's uncut cock in this small hand. It was so big and thick, and the tip so pink. His mouth started watering at the sinful sight.

"Put your lips around it." Harry instructed, not even minding to guide Louis with his hand. He damn well knew how to give a blowjob. Louis sucked the tip with his tongue brushing underneath. His cock was so good he didn't wait for Harry's consent to take it all in his mouth. "Oh!" Harry moaned, letting his head fall back.

Louis kept deep-throating him for a while, leaving Harry greatly surprised that he barely even choked. His hands came down to slap his ass in appreciation, making Louis moan onto his erection.

"Fuck, baby..."

Out of all the scenarios Louis imagined that he'd be living right at that moment, this never crossed his mind. He thought he'd be locked in a room and only see Harry when he wanted to punish or torture him with all those crazy sex instruments. He thought Harry would abuse him over and over again and leave him there alone. Instead, he was bringing him breakfast to bed and being nice to him (under the possibilities). Guess people aren't all the same. There was a point where Louis had his eyes closed, completely delighted with his Daddy's cock.

"You love it, don't you?"

He peeked up at Harry, whose face was melted in pure bliss. "Yes, Daddy."

Harry let out a moan at the name. "I would fuck you so hard, Louis..." He thought aloud.

Louis wet his lips, tasting Harry all over them. "You taste so good, Daddy."

He dove his head back in, a hand wrapped around it to suck him harder.

"Fuck. You look so good like that, baby boy." Louis switched his mouth for his hand, wanting to make Harry come already. He was getting hard from it all and he knew he'd be pushing his luck if he asked to come again.

"Do you want Daddy's milk?"

Louis hummed against the flushed tip in response. Harry's chest was raising up and down like he was about to explode, hands gently griping the sheets.

"Beg."

"Please, Daddy. Give me your milk."

A few tugs after Harry came in his tongue. Louis hurried to swallow the released load before it dripped. He felt so dirty after that he no longer recognized himself. He wasn't supposed to be enjoying it that much; he was supposed to be planning an escape, not feeling so great around Harry. Maybe that was Harry's plan all along: to win him over so that he'd never want to leave.

Harry's hands rubbed along his back, only stopping at his butt cheeks. He knead with the soft flesh as their eyes locked.

"I wish I could taste that ass now, but we have a table waiting for us." He pat his bum twice. "Let's go."

Louis wanted to stay in bed for a little while and cuddle, even though he knew that wasn't an option with Harry. He was his slave, not his boyfriend.

"This place is beautiful." Louis couldn't contain his surprise when he spotted the cabin-looking restaurant by the river.

Harry smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." He said, interlacing their fingers as they walked through the outside tables that were all occupied by people who turned to look at them as they passed by.

Louis had forgotten how it was to be in a public place, surrounded by many people. People who could help him get away. He could just scream and say that he had been kidnapped. He could say Harry had abused him. He could be free... If he didn't have any feelings towards Harry. And he hated himself for that.

"Our table's inside."

When they got in, Harry tightened his grip so hard it looked like he wanted to break his bones. He nodded at the blonde woman at the entrance, not even having to say a word.

"This way, please."

Louis looked up at him and he still had the same cold and serious face from earlier. He seemed so distance from everyone, including himself. He didn't like this Harry. But he looked so good in his striped button-up shirt that revealed most of his chest, his curls perfectly undone from running his hands through them so many times. He understood why everyone seemed to admire him every time he walked by. Harry looked like a supermodel at any time of the day. They followed the waitress to the furthest tables in the room, where they could be alone.

"Here's your table, gentlemen. What can I get you?"

Louis sat down after Harry, right in front of him on the dark-wood table that had a perfect view of the greenish river. They were both handed a menu and, besides knowing what he already wanted, Harry waited for Louis to pick.

"I don't know what I want..." he said, looking at Harry with the menu open in his hands.

"You can choose whatever you want. Everything is nothing but delicious, trust me." Harry reassured him.

"What about you, Sir? Have you picked yet?"

Louis couldn't help feeling a kick in the stomach. It was weird someone calling him Sir but himself.

Harry twisted his lips into a polite smile.

"Yes. It'll be the Strawberry Pineapple Salsa Salmon."

"Very well. And you?" The waitress glanced at Louis, keeping her body towards Harry. Her hardly-contained breasts nearly touched his face and she seemed to be loving it. Louis could hardly hold himself not to roll his eyes at her smug face.

"The same as Harry. He has great taste." He said, giving her his sassiest smile. Her eyes shifted back to Harry for a second, realizing his were piercing Louis.

"Alright. What would you like to drink?"

Harry cleared his throat, looking back at the woman.

"Bring us your best Pinot Noir, please."

Louis was fascinated with how fluent he seemed to be in French. It was actually hot.

"Sure. Anything else?"

_Can she leave already?_ Louis thought.

"No. We're good, thank you."  

Harry watched her walk away and turned to Louis the moment she could no longer hear hear them.

"What the hell was that?" He snapped. His green orbs were twice as big and his expression was serious like never before.

"That, what?"

"Oh, Louis, don't play dumb with me..." Harry gripped his wrist in a vigorous move. Louis would never admit that maybe, just maybe, he got a little bit jealous. But when the grip got hard enough to leave finger marks on his skin, he couldn't handle it.

"She was hitting on you!" He confessed.

"Wait. That was all jealousy?" Suddenly, he looked like he was about to laugh and Louis didn't understand how he found it so funny.

"No. Obviously not!"

Harry grasped his wrist again.

"Louis..."

"I just don't think it's right to hit on a taken man."

"Taken? Who said I was taken? Louis, we're not together. I don't belong to anyone."

He would be lying if he said his chest didn't hurt or his heart tightened at those words. But he did his best to push it away.

"What about Miss Jackson? Isn't she your girlfriend?"

Harry withdrew his hand from Louis, clenching it under the table with a sharp inhale.

"Have you been looking into my phone?" His voice was threateningly slow.

"No. I swear." Louis shook his head, heart beating from his throat.

"Then how the hell do you know about Miss Jackson?"

"Well..."

"Louis. Don't fucking make me lose it."

His knuckles were turning white, the blood flowing to his palm as his face got darker.

"She called you this morning. I didn't mean to answer but it wouldn't stop ringing and you were deep asleep..."

"So you thought it was a great idea to invade my personal space?"

"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to."

Suddenly, Harry's face was mere inches away from his.

"Don't fucking call me Harry again, or I'll bend you right over this table and spank your perky little ass until can't sit down for weeks."

The lump on his throat got bigger. He should have known Harry would end up finding out one way or another.

"I'm sorry, Sir." he corrected himself, his eyes watering because he just managed to ruin their day.

"Now, you eat your food and then we'll head back home. I knew I was being too nice with you."

Harry successfully hid part of his grumpy face when the waitress came back with their meal. This time she kept her distance from Harry and it made Louis feel a little better.

They ate their food in complete silence, the only sound in the room coming from the speakers playing a quiet ballad. His heart started beating faster when they finished. He was scared. He wanted to run away from Harry and his changing moods. He wanted to come back home, where there were no twisted rules or punishments.

"I need to go to the restroom, Sir."

Harry looked up at him, raising one eyebrow as he drank the rest of his wine.

"Please." he added.

"Very well. I'll make you company."

"You don't have to. I'm old enough to go on my own, Sir."

"I insist." He said, putting down his glass of wine.

Louis cursed himself when Harry stood up.

"What are you waiting for?"

Song: Where You Belong - The Weeknd

He followed him to the restrooms at the end of the dining room. They got inside and Louis quickly walked to the furthest urinal while Harry stood by the door, making sure no one would walk in.

"You know I'd never let you go."

When Louis came to wash his hands he saw Harry's reflection through the mirror. He'd never felt so trapped before. It was like there was no chance that he could run away at all, because Harry was always around, controlling him in every way possible.

"You're mine, now. You signed the contract yourself, Louis. There's no turning back. You belong to me."

Harry locked the door in the blink of an eye, making his way back to Louis. He stood behind him in front of the long mirror over the sink. Louis sighed and closed his eyes in defeat, his heart sinking, even though inside there was a tiny piece of it that beat faster because of Harry. In the good way. He felt a kiss over his covered shoulder.

"Do you think you behaved the right way?" He kept kissing his shoulders and neck until he felt Louis relax under him. "Look at me."

"No, Sir."

"And what exactly did you do wrong?"

"I invaded your privacy and I got jealous." he said, bowing his head down.

"And was that necessary?"

"No, Sir." Harry dropped another kiss.

"What else?" Louis sighed loudly, feeling his heart tighten.

"I wanted to run away."

"Good boy." Harry praised onto his ear. "Turn around."

He attacked his neck when he did so, holding Louis' hands behind his back as he sucked bruises on the exposed skin. His neck was already sore from earlier and that was part of the punishment. His eyes shifted to the mirror and he could see Harry devouring his neck like a vampire, languid and relentlessly. Soon enough, Louis started squirming in pain, as it was getting too intense to handle.

"Please." he begged.

"Please what?"

"Please forgive me, Sir."

Harry pushed the boy with watery eyes against the sink.

"It won't be that easy." He kissed the back of his ear as he hauled his waist towards his own, making sure Louis felt all of him. "You drive me crazy." he whispered. "Bend over."

"What?"

"Shh. No questioning."

The marble sink was too high for him to lie over, so he held onto the cold faucet while his backside was turned to Harry. For him to do as he pleased. He felt his hands on his lower back, caressing him all over until they reached his butt. He patted it three times, warming up his hand until his palm was twitching again, then proceeding to push his jeans down to his knees.

"I'm gonna spank you five times and you're gonna count for me, yeah?" he said, rubbing both of his firm buttocks.

"Yes, Sir." Louis nodded, sheepishly. Before he could take a deep breath, Harry's hand struck once, making the loud slap be clearly heard in the room. It didn't hurt as bad as it sounded, as he had been subjected to this kind of treatment before.

"One." Harry caressed the flushed cheek before he hit the same spot again, this time harder.

"Two."

The fourth slap was directed to his crack.

"Four."

Louis held on tightly to the faucet, as his body could easily slip out of place from the strong collision. His butt was burning hot when Harry hit it for the fifth and last time. With his heart racing, Louis stared at his slightly sweaty face through the mirror. He could see the undeniable jubilation in Harry's eyes, like everything in his life had led up to that exact moment. And it was dark and kinky and wrong, but unduly pleasurable at the same time.

"I hope you learned something from your punishment. Now let's get you home."


	4. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I'm back with another chapter *_*  
> It took me a while to write it, but I also went on a trip to France so I didn't touch the chapter for a few weeks.  
> Again, I don't force myself to write and post the chapters according to a schedule like most people do because I don't like writing if I'm not enjoying what I'm writing or I'm tired or not in a good mood. And I don't think anyone should either, that's why I only update whenever I can. I'm writing this story because I'm passionated about it, not because it's an obligation towards my readers. I hope you understand where I'm coming from and why I take so long to update.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! x

They made their way back to Harry's black Range Rover that was waiting on the parking lot. Louis hadn't said a word since they left the restaurant. He looked lost like the day Harry first saw him. Harry couldn't help wondering if there was something wrong. Louis had seemed to enjoy the spanking nearly as much as he did... But now he wasn't so sure. He still wanted to fuck him though, and that surely would take that void gaze off his face.

"Louis, what's wrong?" Harry said from the driver's seat as soon as Louis closed his door.

Louis didn't even bother to look at him, keeping his eyes fixed on the road ahead. He not only was lost or sad... he was broken too.

Harry shifted closer to him, his voice still surprisingly soft.

"Tell me."

As too help him gain courage, Louis took one last deep breath before he spoke.

"This is wrong. Can't you see?" He turned to look at the man beside him with a trace of hope resting in his eyes. "Take me home."

He saw Harry sigh, like a heavy burden had just been lifted off his chest, and a hint of a smile took over his lips.

"I am."

"No." Louis shook his head and noticed a confuse expression dispel Harry's momentary relief. "I wanna leave."

Harry's smile slipped in response to the latent panic in his voice.

"You can't leave, remember? You're mine, Louis, only mine." He said, slowly and meaning every single word.

"I'm leaving."

Turning around, Louis reached out his hand to open the door. He could already smell the taste of freedom coming from outside walking through the rift. He didn't care if Harry couldn't understand why he didn't want to stay with him for a single minute. He was going back home.

Unexpectedly, Harry pushed him back down onto his seat, promptly shutting the door closed as he laced his arm around him. The doors of the car were locked and, suddenly, Louis was a caged bird with cut wings with no chance of flying away.

"I don't think so."

Louis' face blanched at his threatening glare. He had never seen Harry this mad before and all his insides quivered in anticipation, knowing the earlier spanking was just a sample of his what was coming next. But, somehow, there was still a trace of courage left in him. As his chest raised and lowered, the stoic courage ran all the way up to his mouth in an unusual act of bravery.

"I'm gonna scream."

"Just try."

The menace darkening Harry's green orbs made his pulse accelerate, but didn't hold him back. And so he screamed, loud and clear, at the top of his lungs, desperately seeking for help as his fist pounded on the window. He never understood why Harry was the way he was, what made him need all this filthy darkness in his life, but now he wouldn't even make the effort to.

Harry quickly pressed a large hand over his mouth, muffling any sound that resonated in the back of his throat.

"Shut up, Louis!" He snapped, losing his temper for good. The annoyance in his voice made Louis look like a child throwing a tantrum at his daddy because he didn't get his way. Oh, the irony...

Assessing his resources, the only option left was for him to bite Harry into his release. He took out his fangs and forced his teeth onto the warm flesh of Harry's middle finger, succeeding at making him let go of him. But it didn't last long. Harry's other hand found his way back into Louis' face, this time landing in a sharp strike that made his head do a 180-degree turn.

Louis was appalled. He knew Harry would hit him sooner rather than later. He just knew. He knew there was a fucked up monster inside of every kidnapper, and the man beside him was no exception. He couldn't feel his face, but he could swear there were endless tears rolling down his cheeks.

"How am I suppose to trust you now? Uh?"

Louis felt his frigid glare radiating all over him. He didn't trust him either, if he was honest. Not anymore.

"You know, I was going to fuck you when we get home." Harry confessed, hands gripping the steering wheel in search for self control. "Do you know what I'm going to do to you now?"

Louis didn't want to know.

"I'm going to punish you. Severely."

His heart skipped a beat and Harry seemed to notice it, apologetically cupping his face to make him look back at him.

"You bet your beautiful arse I will, and you're not gonna enjoy it like you did before."

Louis' mind wandered to that first morning they had. It was surprising and unexpectedly great. He never thought he could feel the way he did, he never thought Harry would make him feel the way he did. Yet, he was the one making him feel the worst he's felt in a long while.

In act of solace, Harry rubbed his cheek before backing away.

They headed back home with silence filling the heavy atmosphere. Harry drove faster than before while Louis was curled in a tight ball, grasping everything that was still left of him. He felt small and ashamed with his failure. He had just failed with himself once again and Harry had won. He always won.

Louis stared at the highway thinking someday he would be coming back home. The warm home, not a cold million-dollar mansion that was probably handed to Harry. And that made him realize how different he was. That wasn't him - the week, incapable boy coming out of him. He used to be stronger and determined in achieving his goals. Maybe he had lost himself somewhere he didn't know.

He only realized how tired he was when he woke up and the car was stopped in front of Harry's house.

"Nice nap you had there..."

Louis blinked his eyes, adjusting to the change of lighting as he heard Harry talk beside him.

"How long did I sleep?" He asked before he came to remember that he was mad at Harry and shouldn't probably be speaking with him. At least he didn't deserve that.

"About twenty minutes." He said, watching the younger boy rub his eyes like a little kid. "That was lazy of you. You shouldn't have need a nap in the middle of a great day when you've had enough rest last night."

Louis stood up straight, controlling himself not to roll his eyes at his nosey persona.

"If our little "activity" in the morning made you this tired I'm afraid I'll have to find you a personal trainer, because that was nothing compared to what I'm going to put you through."

Did he really need a reminder? Yes, he was fat. Yes, Harry was a greek statue. And yes, he was still tired from earlier. But did he really wanted to put up with all that? Be able to endure everything Harry had planned in his kinky mind?

"Let's go inside. I have a whip waiting for you." He said as he turned to open the door, his voice turning cold again.

Suddenly, he remembered he was yet to be punished and Harry wasn't going to go easy on him. Why did he have to be so impulsive?

He followed Harry inside, each step making him want to leave even more. He could scream of how powerless he felt. He was ridiculous.

"Mr. Styles." A white-haired man appeared in the hall with a professional, submissive expression. He was about fifty years-old and wore a Victorian-style butler suit. Louis guessed it was Irving. "Dr. Lawrence is waiting in the living room."

Louis got confused for a while. Was there something wrong with Harry? Was he sick?

"Thank you, Irving." Harry dismissed him, looking back at Louis to see his adrift expression. He had been caught by surprise too. He should have remembered Dr. Lawrence was coming that afternoon and cancelled their appointment, for he was so eager to punish Louis and it would have to wait now, sadly.

"Come on." He said dryly, before making his way into the living room, sure that Louis would be right behind him.

Dr. Lawrence was a middle-aged man with unusually small blue eyes and a light grey color taking over his red locks. He was sitting on the big, plush couch with a pensive frown and a briefcase by his feet.

"Hi, Doctor Lawrence." Harry greeted, his clean,aloof voice back to normal.

There was something in the way he talked to other people, so cold and distant. But then, with him - well, sometimes -, he was warm and emotional. Louis could see his kind heart under all those covers of frozen ice. It was there, somewhere, he was sure.

"Good afternoon Mr. Styles."

They shook hands and Louis saw Harry give him a little nod with his head.

And you must be Mr. Tomlinson, correct?"

 _Mr. Tomlinson..._ Louis had never been called something so gracious before. Probably because he used to be a child and now he was a man. A man. Living his first year of total freedom trapped in a millionaire's mansion. Who would've thought this was going to be his future life...

The older man reached out a hand for Louis to shake, and so he did.

"Yes." He said, his mind coming back to present time. "Nice to meet you, Doctor Lawrence."

He tried his best to be polite, but it wasn't something he was very good at most of the times.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Tomlinson."

"Please, sit down." Harry hushed. "Both of you."

Louis felt his nerves bursting out of him when the two men sat down with their focus on him.

Dr. Lawrence cleared his throat.

"So, Mr. Tomlinson..."

"Louis, please." He cut off. He liked being called _Mr. Tomlinson_... once. Twice was too much courtesy for him.

"Louis. I would like to ask you some questions before we proceed with the exams. I should tell you that some might have to be done at the clinic - like the blood tests. But don't worry, it won't take too long."

Wait. Harry was really letting him be in public again?

Dr. Lawrence paused to open his briefcase, where he took out a pen and a small notebook, laying them on his lap.

"When did you initiate your sexual activity?"

Louis felt his throat bob. Should he tell the truth? Well, it wasn't his choice to be kidnapped and abused by a sex freak when he was only eight. But he was a minor and he didn't want to cause any more trouble.

"This year." He lied instead.

His eyes glanced Harry's, which were squinted in an act of confusion but soon winked at him in approval.

"Very well. And what contraceptives do you use?"

He could already feel his cheeks heating up.

"I-I..." he stuttered, helplessly. "I don't."

His heart was beating out of his chest at this point.

"You don't because you don't like using them, or you never penetrate your partner?"

The scenario was ridiculous, because Louis was sure Dr. Lawrence knew his "partner" was Harry and he obviously didn't have the face of someone who took it up the ass. Louis, otherwise, never had much choice.

"I never..."

Louis glanced at Harry again - in search for encouragement - and he could bet he was thinking something like: "He's a power bottom, Doc. Just look at him!"

"The second one."

The grey-eyed man wrote down on his notebook and proceeded:

"What contraceptive does your partner use, then?" He asked, staring straight at him.

Wasn't this question supposed to be directed to Harry?  
"The condom." Louis replied, bashfully as ever. He's never done it with Harry, but James always wore them. Most of the times.

"Have you ever noticed it ripping?"

"Not that I've realized, no."

"What about barebacking? Have you ever done it? Actually, has anyone ever done it to you?"

Harry's face turned to a mix of curiosity and amusement. Was he really laughing at Louis' cost?

"Well..."

He looked at Harry once again - it seemed like he had an encouraging effect on him - and this time he saw tension. His fists were clenched and teeth gritted. He looked as afraid as Louis was.

"Yes, they have."

A sharp feeling of disappointment hit Harry's stomach. He knew it wasn't Louis' fault - Louis was the last person he could blame - but he didn't understand why someone would do that to him. James had never mentioned not using protection with Louis and that bastard was going to have a nice, little visit very soon.

"Okay. I think it's better if you leave us for now, Mr. Styles. I'm gonna do some examinations and I'll let you know when we're finished."

Harry could already feel the nerves and the jealousy pooling inside of him. If Louis had any STD's, he would murder that infected cunt-looking prick with his own hands. That was a promise, and he always kept his promises.

"Sure. If you need anything I'm right outside." He said, trying to comfort Louis with his gaze. He wanted to stay beside him because, despite everything, he was the closest person to Louis and he needed to protect him.

Dr. Lawrence stood up as soon as Harry was out of sight.

"I'm gonna need you to take off your clothes for the examination." He said while he slid a pair of medical gloves on.

Louis was so scared with everything. He didn't want to be naked in front of a stranger again but, above it all, he didn't want to have a disease. He knew this was for the best, but he just couldn't handle all the anxiety it gave him.

"I'm a doctor. I'm not going to judge you. Please let me know when you feel discomfort."

 _It's for your own sake, Louis. It's for your own sake._ He recited this mantra over and over again as another inch of his skin became exposed to the solar clarity of the room.

Dr. Lawrence analyzed his penis, his scrotum, and he felt like he could throw up right there. The gloves seemed to be lubricated in some type of way, because they slid with ease. He then was told to lie on the large couch with his tummy down and he had never felt this vulnerable before. The man spread his buttcheeks apart to touch his rim, feeling his texture in that sensitive spot. When he worked a finger inside him, Louis was on the edge of telling him to stop. He was starting to get hard against his will and it was about to become very awkward for both of them.

"Unclench your anus, please."

Louis hadn't realized he was contracting his entire body in order to remain still. Every touch of that doctor reminded him of the first time James touched him. He wasn't careful at all and his hands were dirty from someone else's cum. He kept telling him to shut up when he dry-fingered him out of the blue as he lied over his mattress on the floor. It didn't take long until his hairy dick was ripping him apart. He swore he'd never let anyone make him feel that bad and gross again.

Inevitably, his eyes started watering with all the memories.

"Alright, Louis. You can put your clothes back on."

Louis thanked the gods and got dressed faster than he had ever had before.

Once dressed, the doctor checked his mouth and throat and eyes with a tiny lantern. Louis had a feeling something was off, but he didn't have the courage to ask.

"Can I call Harry now?"

"Sure."

Louis crossed the living room to find Harry sitting at the end of the staircase in the hall. He had his elbows resting on his knees and the same preoccupied look was still on his face.

"We've finished."

Harry stood up to his feet in a heartbeat, stopping Louis in his tracks.

"Louis."

Louis turned to look at him.

"Hm?"

"Are you okay? How do you feel?"

"Yes. I'm fine." He lied, walking back to the living room before he started crying in front of him.

The doctor was standing next to the couch when they walked in.

"Is everything okay, doctor?" Harry asked.

"Possibly, but I don't want to jump into conclusions yet. We still have to take some blood to be sure. Louis needs to come by to the clinic this week to complete his exams. But I wouldn't worry too much if I were you."

"Well, then, Dr. Lawrence, I'll call you to arrange his appointment. Thank you for your time."

Harry shook his hand and it surprised him that they seemed to be quite close - at least Harry seemed to really trust him.

"Anytime, Mr. Styles."

The man turned to look at Louis and he felt embarrassed before his eyes. It was natural, he had just seen him completely naked and open.

"Until next time, Louis."

Louis shook hands with him as well, although a bit too hesitantly.

"Goodbye, Dr. Lawrence."

Irving - the butler - came out of nowhere and walked the doctor out.

Harry just turned to Louis to tell him something before he walked away as well:

"Meet me upstairs. In two."

For his punishment, he knew. How more punished could he be today, really? Louis took a deep breath, trying to set his mind on something other than the awful memories that threatened to appear. He recalled his punishment earlier. It had turned him on, he wouldn't lie, but it also awakened the memory of one punishment that had gone wrong and nearly scarred him for life. But Harry would never do that, he had swore.

He climbed upstairs wondering what Harry had waiting for him. Was he still gonna be severe as he'd said? Trying to remain positive, he knocked on the door - even though he probably didn't have to.

"Come in."

As he walked in, he was faced with Harry sitting at the edge of the bed. His shirt was off, revealing his amazing chest painted with rays of sun coming from the cracks of the semi-closed blinds, and he had a black whip on his hand that was resting on the bed. He looked dangerous, but undeniably irresistible too.

Louis stopped in front of him in a safe distance. That man had the power to take all of his thoughts away and replace them with him, his body and his way.

"Closer" Harry said, curving one finger in his direction repeatedly.

He kept walking closer and closer until his legs could almost touch Harry's. Their eyes locked like there was no place else to look at and it felt like he would be willing to do anything Harry asked, although he'd never agree on "anything" in another occasion.

"I need you to tell me something." He began, and suddenly Louis felt a hand groping his crotch. "Did you like being touched by the doctor?"

_What?_

Louis was appalled.

"I said: Did you get hard when the doctor touched you?"

He would never admit that. Harry couldn't know. He wouldn't like that a bit.

"Answer me.

His hand movements got faster, making Louis unable to think, making him wanna surrender to the pleasure.

"No, Sir."

"Louis..." Harry warned. "No lies. Now tell me, did the doctor make your pretty, little cock hard or not?"

Fuck. When Harry talked to him like that he couldn't think straight anymore.

"Yes, Sir. But not on purpose." He confessed, trying hard not to moan due to the pleasant friction. Harry always got him like this.

"I see... I want to know what he did to you to make you hard."

Louis sighed, fighting a tempting moan that tried to make its way out in the end. He wanted to throw his head back, close his eyes, bite his lips as Harry touched him. He wanted Harry to get him off, with his beautiful lips preferably.

"Louis, look at me."

"He..." His eyes met his and, even though his were semi open, he could see Harry's pupils dilated and his dark glare. "He spread my legs... and... my arse and he... he touched my hole with his finger."

"And..." Harry just said.

"And he... he put one finger... inside me. Oh fuck!"

Louis couldn't contain the moan anymore.

"Would you like me to do that to you? But much better?"

_Was he serious?_

"Yes, Sir."

Louis didn't hesitate. He wanted to know what it was like to have Harry's long fingers inside of him.

"Someone's pretty eager... But first we'll need to get you out of those clothes of yours."

Harry stood up and helped him out of his jean jacket, then his shirt and, finally, his skinny jeans along with his shoes. He was so hard already it was embarrassing.

"Look who finally showed up..."

Harry had the naughtiest look on his face while his hands slowly glided his own boxers down Louis' thighs. He made a secret appointment in his mind not to forget to get Louis new clothes. Online-shopping would be easier.

"Please."

Louis was already begging. He was so freaking weak.

"On your fours, baby."

**Song : Starboy - The Weeknd**

He climbed onto the bed while Harry went and grabbed something from the nightstand drawer. Harry walked back to the bed and stood still for a moment, appreciating the mouth-watering sight before him. Louis was a sin in the skin of an angel. He was really, truly beautiful. Harry had never seen an ass like that - so perky and full. It would be a pleasure to finally taste it.

He got on his knees in front of the bed, his head closer and closer to his butt. His hands grabbed both of his cheeks, feeling them and spreading them wider.

"Tell me if this isn't much better." Harry said before diving his head, his tongue quickly starting licking his rim.

Louis felt a little self-conscious like this. He wasn't sure if he was good enough, if he tasted good or not. What if he happened to fart in his face? He prayed the lord he didn't.

"Just relax, baby boy." Harry said as if he could read minds. Damn, was there something he wasn't good at? He was even good at being bad...

His tongue returned to his new favorite place and kept rubbing around his hole, some times even daring to put the tip inside him.

"God! You taste so fucking good."

"I do?" Louis had to ask, because he didn't know if he believed him.

"Oh, baby, I could eat your ass all day long and not get sick of it."

Louis felt his cock twitch when Harry sucked and penetrated him with his tongue at the same time. He had to bury his face on the covers not to moan so loud.

"You love it when Daddy puts his tongue inside your pretty, little hole, don't you?"

Louis was completely dazed with the sensation. He'd never felt this good before in his life. It was so dirty but so hot and mind-blowing at the same time.

"Say nobody makes you feel as good as Daddy."

Harry's voice was so deep it made his tummy wriggle. He saw him open the bottle of lube and spread just enough on his index. His deft finger entered Louis' hole without warning, thrusting it in and out in a slow, steady pace to get him accustomed. It's not like Louis had never been fingered, he just wasn't used to fingers this long.

"Nobody makes me feel as good, Daddy." Louis said, and, despite knowing Harry didn't deserve to hear those things, it was true. He made him feel too good, actually, and that scared him.

"That's my baby." He said, before slapping Louis' ass as he continued fingering him, this time quickening his movements.

"Oh! Fu-" Louis moaned, muffling the sound by biting his lip at the very last minute.

Harry's finger stopped.

_No..._

"I don't want you holding anything back from me unless I tell you so, okay?"

"Yes, Sir." Louis said, glad that didn't scold him from making too much noise. He didn't know what happened to him to become so loud.

When Harry withdrew his finger, Louis was told to lie further down to bed so that he could have better access. He bit hickeys all over Louis' thighs and bum, making his body full of little red marks that added up to his punishment.

"You look so lovely from down here." Harry said while massaging the skin of his cheeks.

And Louis blushed. _You idiot!_ But thankfully Harry couldn't see him.

**Song: Mine - Beyoncé ft. Drake**

"Turn around for me."

Louis did, rather hesitant. His face was probably so red...

Harry just watched him change position, a ghost of a smirk dancing on his lips while Louis sat down on the bed. He then grabbed him by his hair, making Louis' lips touch his.

"I want you to taste your delicious taste on my mouth."

That was all he said before he was pushing Louis further, forcing their mouths onto each other. Louis hastily opened his mouth, allowing Harry to come in with his tongue. His eyes didn't take long so close, surrendering to the intimate pleasure. He could taste something different in Harry's mouth - it was a faint warm, musky taste. It wasn't bad at all.

Harry pulled his lower lip as he released his mouth.

"Don't think I forgot your punishment, sweet cheeks." He said, moving to sit down on the edge of the bed. "On my lap."

Louis saw him grabbing the whip again and he hadn't noticed the duster-like end on the other side. It seemed ticklish and Louis didn't like it already.

"What's that?" He asked as he lied over Harry's knees.

"It's a dual-headed whip. You're gonna love it."

His uncertainty was proved to good use when the fuzzy part touched him, caressing his skin from the top of his back down to his thighs. Louis writhed when it ran over the sensitive area between his back and bum.

"Someone's ticklish..." Harry stated, insisting on that exact place as to tease him.

"Harry!" Louis yelled, but it came out as a moan. "Stop!"

"What did you say?"

Harry kept swinging the feather tickler on his curve. Louis raised his head to look at him with pleading eyes and noticed an amused smirk taking over his face.

"What did you call me?"

Oh shit. He didn't even realized it.

"Harry..." Louis answered in a sheepish tone, trying hard not to giggle as the intensity was becoming too much.

"And what should you call me?"

"Daddy?"

"Indeed. But not it's too late."

The wiggling suddenly stopped when Louis was about to moan again.

"Too late for what?"

Harry spanked him with the other side of the whip - the part that literally hurt.

"Open your legs. Wide."

Louis spread his legs apart, keeping his vulnerable bum raised and opened. He could feel the fainted breaths of air on his crack before Harry took over it with that tortuous tickler. He ran it up and down with the lightest pressure, making Louis wriggle and wobble.

"Stay still, baby."

_It's easy for you to talk..._

Harry wiggled it up and down until it reach Louis' ball, repeating the process over and over. Louis had to grip the golden bedspread to try his best on staying still.

"Daddy... Please..." He begged, a moan escaping his lips as he sighed in frustration. He felt powerless under his hands but, in some way, he loved it.

"Please what?"

Harry concentrated the whip on his ball, tickling them until he had Louis moaning and whimpering.

"I can't take it anymore."

It was true. His cock was flushed red, curving against his tummy with beads of pre-cum coming out of his slit.

"I'll make it stop but your punishment is far from over, sweetheart."

Harry turned the whip around again smiling at Louis, who stared him with eyes wide open. He loved when Louis looked at him like that, all innocent and scared, like he had never been whipped before. He ran the fake-leather tips over one of his cheeks.

"Do you know why I'm punishing you?"

Louis did know why he wanted to punish him, although he didn't think it was that necessary.

"Because I tried to run away?"

"Also, but that's not all."

Nothing else occurred to him.

"I don't know what else..." He confessed, the restless rubber tails niggling him.

"Didn't you enjoy the touch of that doctor a bit too much?" Harry reminded him.

Oh. It was all jealousy?

"Hun?" He asked, before flogging him. He was impatient now.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

Louis felt the whip being raised in the air.

"Yes, Daddy,"

It landed on his left cheek, quick and hardly. Louis whimpered in pain - it wasn't too much but he'd always been especially sensitive there.

"It's not fair." Louis said, surprising him. "When I got jealous because you were flirting with that big-breasted waiter you punished me. So now it should be my turn to punish you."

Harry chuckled.

"Punish me?!"

Was it really that funny?

"First of all, you're a submissive. Submissives don't punish. And, second, I never flirted with her, so you had no reason to get jealous."

"Neither did you. It's not like I wanted to get hard by a forty-year old doctor." He countered.

Harry hit him again.

"But you admitted to have enjoyed it. I never said I liked having her breasts inches away from my face."

"Well, did you?"

Harry wasn't having it. At all. He took the sturdy whip and flogged him again and again and again. Things never ended well when he was pissed.

"You don't get to question my fidelity to you. Actually, you're the one who tried to run away like you're master of yourself. You're not - you belong to me."

The myriad of tails lashed against his other cheek a few more times. His bum was starting to sting as a deep red took over the color of his skin.

Louis looked up at him, trying to convince him with his eyes to ease the pain. He seemed to understand where Louis was going, so he rubbed his palm over the abused area.

"Don't look at me like that. You caused this, Louis. I'm not doing this because I want to, I'm doing it because I have to."

Why did he _had to_? It was ridiculous.

"Can't you at least admit you love causing me pain?" Louis said and, unexpectedly, his heart clenched.

"There's a very fine line between pain and pleasure, haven't you heard?" Harry said as he kept caressing him. "The thing about opposites is that they can become so identical that the brain confuses them, making the pain feel like pleasure, the ice feel like fire. Haven't you ever experienced that?"

If he was honest, no. He had never. All the times he was punished he felt only pure pain, never a bit of pleasure with it.

"Not really."

Out of the blue, Harry's hand came up to his hair, fondling it. Louis closed his eyes as his palms ran through his hair and he absolutely loved it.

"Don't worry. You will."

The feathery part brushed against his bum in circular motions and it honestly eased the burning. Then, he changed the side again, striking the whip on the same place with some force.

Surprisingly, Louis's whimpers turned to moans.

"Only I get to touch you like this." Harry said, brushing the soft part over the spot he'd just hit. Louis jerked his hips forward, searching for friction. "Only I can make you feel good."

He kept alternating the flogs and the light brushes, making him able to endure the punishment longer. Louis was starting to get rock-hard again with every jerk of his body. Harry always changed the spot he'd hit, careful not to hit too hard on his fresh hickeys.

"Say you're mine. Say you'll never leave again."

Louis was caught by surprise. Could he really promise him that?

"I'm yours" he moaned. Of that he was sure.

"Say you'll never leave without my consent."

Deep inside, he wasn't sure if he could promise him that. But affected by the atmosphere and all the things Harry was making him feel, he felt like he would be able to keep that promise.

"I'll never leave you."

Harry whipped him harder than ever, releasing all the tension from being afraid to lose him forever. His lips came down to kiss the oversensitive area. Louis opened his hands, releasing the bedspread he had been holding too tightly. He took some time to calm his frantic heart as Harry kept dropping soft kisses on his aching bum. It had been his second punishment that day.

"You've been a good boy. And I always reward good boys."

**Song : I Wanna Be Yours - Arctic Monkeys**

Harry lied on the bed, bringing Louis with him. He then shifted positions, keeping the boy under him.

"Do you want Daddy to get you off?"

"Yes." Louis quickly nodded. He really needed release.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Daddy. I do."

Harry wasn't sure if Louis kept forgetting it just to tease him or not. Either way it was hot. He bit his lip before backing away to get undressed. He loved Louis' lips.

Louis watched as the remaining pieces were taken off and thrown on the floor, finally freeing his hard-on. His mouth immediately watered.

"Is this what you want?" Harry said, grabbing his cock and pumping it a few times.

"Yes, Daddy."

"I'm not sure you've convinced me."

"Please, Daddy. I want your huge cock so much..." Louis moaned.

Harry's hand stopped on his shaft.

"How much?"

Oh. So he wanted to be teased... Louis knew exactly how to do that. He opened his legs wide and bent his knees, one hand flying to his entrance. He brushed his finger over it, running his palm along his crack until it reached his balls. He played with them as his other hand traveled around his chest. Harry held his breath at the sight.

"This much."

He saw Harry lick his lips when his hand went back to his hole. Harry came to his senses when Louis started running his fingers up and down his cock.

"I didn't say you could touch it. Did I?"

Harry hurriedly climbed on top of him, putting his hands on each side of Louis' head for balance.

"No, Daddy. But you can." Louis said, biting his lip as he looked up at Harry. Even from above him he looked marvelous.

"I know" was all he said before he started grinding against Louis.

The amazing friction of Harry's cock on his made him moan very loud. He didn't have enough strength to keep his eyes open anymore. Louis writhed from head to toe as he got closer to his peek.

"You're gonna cum with me, aren't you?"

Louis' hands found their place on his back, scratching them to get Harry to move faster. He grunted in response

"Hm-hm."

Harry's lips met Louis', kissing them as his grinds became swifter and Louis got weaker.

"I-I'm gonna..."

"Go ahead, baby." Harry said, as he was about to come too.

Louis fell apart underneath him, body quivering from over-stimulation as a string of moans escaped from his mouth. Harry came right after him - the sight of Louis shooting his load over his tummy making it much quicker. His groans mixed with Louis' moans as well as their cum on Louis' tummy.

"Oh God." Harry breathed out before kissing him. Louis responded to his kiss as fast as he could before he had to back off from lack of air. ""You're quite a teaser, aren't you?"

Harry let himself fall on Louis' side, promptly bringing him close to him so that he could rest his head against his chest. Louis put his arm around him, holding him back as their chests slowed down. This sensation was out of this world to him and Louis felt safe again.

"Please don't ever try to run away from me like that." Harry said, his hand caressing Louis' back. "I'm sorry for hurting you. I swear I didn't mean to. I just... I can't lose you."

Louis held him tighter, his eyes squinting as he realized: he didn't want to lose him either.


	5. Influence

                                                                             

 

Song: Talking Body - Travis Atreo

They remained in bed like that for what seemed to be hours, none of them able to fall asleep due to their relentless minds. Despite feeling in the clouds in Harry's arms, Louis couldn't help thinking about what had just happened. He couldn't tell if it was good or terrible. Damn, he had promised him he'd never leave! And, second but not least, he had enjoyed the punishment... Once again.  
Harry shifted away from him all of a sudden, breaking their warm embrace.  
"Stay here. I'm gonna get you something," he said before standing up, keeping Louis lied on the bed.  
Louis saw him enter the bathroom after dropping the whip and the bottle of lube on the nightstand. He came back mere seconds later with a white bottle in his hand.  
"What's that?"  
"A moisturizing lotion. It'll help your bum." Harry said, climbing back onto the bed.  
"It doesn't hurt that much."  
To be honest Louis didn't want to move because it was numb and he didn't want to wake up the soreness.  
"It will, if you don't let me take care of it. Now turn around."  
Harry's calm, soft voice was so beautiful Louis hated that he didn't get to hear it all the time. He wanted this side of him to be his only side, was it so hard? But at the same time he wouldn't deny he didn't enjoy his dirty side, because, after all he was a Sex God. Their moments on bed had been the best so far and he hadn't made love to him yet. Louis wondered when would he.  
"Booty up!"  
Louis lied with his tummy down and he let Harry rub some lotion over the red skin.  
"It hurts!" He hissed as Harry pressed his hand harder.  
"I'm sorry, baby."  
Harry kept on spreading the white moisturizer evenly all over his buttcheeks, applying the lightest pressure he possibly could. It seemed to ease the pain, as he felt Louis relax under him.  
"How does it feel? Better?"  
Harry's hands all over him felt soft and sweet as cotton candy and Louis never thought he'd share this level of intimacy with someone he barely knew. He barely knew Harry, yet he felt like had known him all his life.  
"Hm-hmm." Louis hummed, his eyes feeling heavy out of the blue.  
Harry noticed it, as usual.  
"Are you seriously about to take a second nap?"  
He had stopped rubbing lotion and was now bluntly staring at him.  
"I was just enjoying it."  
Harry grinned as he closed the lid of the bottle.  
"I was enjoying it too. You have really soft skin."

Song: Say It - Flume ft. Tove Lo

Something happened inside Louis to make him want to smile at his response, so he bit his mouth not to let Harry see how he had affected him.  
Harry stood up again and placed the lotion in the nightstand, not forgetting to check his phone before he was crawling back to Louis.  
"Too bad we have to go downstairs and eat."  
He kissed Louis' prominent shoulder blade and Louis turned around to kiss him back on the lips.  
"Do we?"  
Harry smiled again, griping his waist to keep him close.  
"We do, lazy arse."  
Louis rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
"Why does everything have to be about arses?"  
"Because you have a beautiful arse. Is that a problem?"  
"Well, you have a beautiful dick and that's not why I'm not calling you a dick. Even though you are one sometimes."  
Harry pouted his lips, eyes squinting slowly.  
"Did you really just say that, Mr. Tomlinson? I know your weakness." He threatened.  
Louis wanted to laugh at his fake annoyance. And, if he was honest, he was surprised he hadn't taken it too seriously and decided to be mad at him.  
"Who knows..." Louis smirked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Who knows?!"  
Two seconds later Harry was attacking his armpits, making Louis fall back onto the mattress giggling. He tried to get away from his feathery fingers, but Harry was clearly stronger.  
"Who knows?!" Harry repeated, loving watching Louis laugh so openly. He would never admit it, but Louis was the cutest thing he had ever let eyes on.  
"Stop!"  
"Won't stop until you apologize."  
Louis could see him smiling through his shaky wriggles.  
"Okay. Okay!" Louis surrendered and Harry immediately stopped.  
"I'm sorry for calling you a dick... Dick."  
In some magic way, Louis ended up upside down in Harry's shoulder, his face turned down so that his arms swung around. Harry tickled him again and, this time, Louis had no chance of getting away.  
"Let me go!" Louis protested, even though he couldn't stop giggling at the funny sensation.  
Harry spun around, making both of them dizzy and heard Louis yell his name. When he stopped he turned back Louis around until his legs were wrapped around his torso and they were face to face.  
"I'll never let you go."  
Louis blinked at him, heart beating fast and a fading smile on his face. He didn't know why, but it felt like Harry had just said he loved him. He kept staring at his dazzling green eyes until he felt a sudden urge to kiss him. His hands grabbed Harry's neck as he brought their lips together. Louis almost forgot the fact that he was completely naked, for he was getting too comfortable with Harry. And wasn't that scary...  
Harry's hands glided down his back to hold him by his ass, gluing his body to his own. Their tongues battled a war of lust while time seemed to disappear for both of them. Louis felt the safest he's ever felt as the burning electricity took over his body and he felt like he could explode in the momentary rush of happiness. Liking or not, Harry made him happy in some weird way and, in moments like these, he wanted to give himself fully to him; to let him completely own him. But that would never happen when he came to his senses.  
"We should get dressed." Louis said slightly breathless when they broke the kiss. Harry was staring at at him in pure bliss, but his face quickly moved up in distaste to his suggestion.  
"It's not like we have to. Irving has seen me naked more often than you'd think."  
Louis' eyes widen at the surprising reveal.  
"Oh... I didn't know you were those kind of people who prefer being naked than dressed."  
"What can I say? It's liberating." Harry said, lips getting dangerously close to his. "I wouldn't mind seeing you walking around naked if that's what you're thinking."  
Is he serious?! Louis' lips twitched at the thought.  
"In front of Irving? Never."  
"As you wish."  
Harry put him on the floor and Louis headed straight to the closet, leaving him standing there. He opened the deep brown doors, having one of Harry's sweaters in mind, as it was suddenly getting chilly and he needed to cover himself up.  
"I forgot to tell you: you can use my laptop tomorrow. I'm gonna need you to buy some clothes for you and anything else you need. I'll leave a note with my credit card numbers and our address." Harry said, standing by the door.  
Louis looked at him, thinking he must be laughing or it was some kind of test, but he was casually serious. He couldn't be serious... Could he? He felt his heart race just at the thought of knowing their address and having access to the world. But he decided not think much about it, as he was sure it a trap.  
"Okay. Thank you." Louis simply said, wondering why he didn't buy him all that stuff before he came living with him.  
Harry walked to him like he had all the time of the world, and the slowness scared Louis.  
"I also want you to remember your promise."  
What promise?... Oh. Fuck.  
"If you try anything" he began, fingers tracing his jawline. "I won't hesitate in punishing you." Harry whispered, even though there was no one there to hear him.  
Louis glanced up at him, the sweater drawer open for he hadn't decided which one he would wear. He knew he couldn't do anything. He shouldn't, for his own sake. If he behaved and Harry gained trust on him again maybe one day he'll let him contact his family.  
"This one." He said, pointing at the lilac sweater. Louis didn't think it was much Harry's style, but he went along with it because he thought it was pretty.  
Louis put it on and watched him slide on one of the many black Calvin Klein's he owned, which made him drool a little bit. But who wouldn't? He grabbed Harry's old jeans that he had worn the other day from the chair at the corner and put on the same shoes. He didn't want to look so too lazy in front of Irving. When he was finished he saw Harry in a unbuttoned white shirt and black, ripped skinny jeans. It was universally acknowledged that Harry Styles looked hot in anything.  
"Are you gonna stand there gaping or help me with this?" Harry said, smirking at him while his fingers fiddled with the buttons.  
Louis wanted to roll his eyes at him, but he thought he might have had his mouth open as he was watching him.  
He walked up to Harry and started buttoning his shirt, green eyes watching his every move. He wanted to touch his torso, but decided against it when he heard a "keep going" coming from Harry's mouth when he was about to. He was halfway finished when Harry stopped him.  
"No more."  
Louis wouldn't deny thinking he looked even better with half of his chest showing up, but he had never seen anyone pull it off so well.  
"You look beautiful."  
The words came out of his mouth without him realizing and he immediately cursed himself.  
"You're beautiful. That sweater really suits you." Harry said and his hands came up to Louis' messy hair, fixing it as well as he could. "You can keep it if you want to."  
"Thank you." Louis said, his voice came out surprisingly low like part of it had got stuck in his throat.  
Harry kissed his forehead before going back to the room. He picked a black leather jacket that was hanging by the door and kept it on his hand.  
"Are you finished?"  
"Yes." Louis said, crossing the room.  
"Then let's go."  
Harry took his hand and they headed downstairs. The ghost of woman leaving through the entrance door startled Louis.  
"Don't worry, she's our housekeeper." Harry said and his thumb brushed against Louis' hand.  
Louis didn't like how much he was loving the use of the word 'our' coming from his mouth.  
They crossed the living room and he found out there was another set of floor-to-ceiling windows at the corner where the wall covered a part of the room. Harry opened a sliding door that Louis hadn't noticed either to reveal a balcony that led to a massive backyard.  
Louis nearly gasped when he saw a round bistro table with a lit candle on it.  
"Oh my god, Harry."  
His eyes danced around the beautiful backyard, analyzing his surroundings. The backyard consisted mainly on a green field with a big rectangular pool surrounded by wood, chaise lounge chairs and a small rose garden at the left side. He could see a golf course further at the opposite side, which made him gasp. His house - or should he say millionaire mansion - was bigger than he ever expected.  
"Do you like it?" He heard Harry asking from beside him.  
Louis took one last second to take it all in before looking his way.  
"Are you kidding? Harry, it's gorgeous!"  
Harry was openly smiling at him, hand still on his hand like they had just bought their first house together. Louis felt a weird sensation taking over his body, and it burned so good, heating it up against the cold breeze of the outdoors.  
"I'm glad you like it."  
Louis glanced at the beautiful sight, before looking at the most beautiful of them all.  
"I love it."  
Unexpectedly for Louis, Irving walks out through the glass doors, carrying a silver platter on his hands.  
"Dinner is ready, Mr. Styles." He announced, standing by the door.  
"Shall we?"  
Harry took Louis by his hand over to the table, pulling back his chair and letting him sit before he did. Then Irving served them the lobster and the red wine just like a proper waiter.  
"What is it?" Louis asked after the older man put the fancy meal in his plate.  
"Crab Stuffed Lobster Tail, Mr." He said as Louis admired the perfectly-elaborated dish.  
"Thank you, Irving." Harry dismissed him with a simple smile.  
"Excuse me."  
Irving walked away and then they were alone again. Louis felt the romantic atmosphere around them in every breath he took. Harry's eyes were intense as always, yet softer at the same time, as well as his face.  
"May I start eating?" Louis asked, keeping his good manners because he knew who Harry praised them.  
"Go ahead."  
Louis looked down to his plate full of food. He thought it tasted delicious and he was proved right when he had his first bite.  
"Hmm. This is amazing." He said after pushing the chewed salty paste down his throat.  
"It is, indeed."  
They stayed silence for a moment as they killed their hunger, before Harry spoke up again.  
"So, Louis... Tell me something about you. Something that no one else knows."  
Now it definitely looked like they were on a date. Their first date. Louis didn't know why he specifically asked for things no one else knew about him, but he decided not to ask.  
"Well..." Louis tried to think of something relevant and rather interesting while his hand fidgeted with the silver fork. "As shocking as it may be for a guy my age, I've never been in a relationship. Guess you might know why."  
Louis was always a big fan of sarcasm. Maybe he should've said that instead, but, deep down, he wished Harry would say that they were in some sort of relationship. To him the were, at least.  
He noticed Harry getting uneasy because he went for a sip of his wine. Louis had just made both of them uncomfortable, but he figured Harry should be reminded of his unfortunate past. He wondered if he was his first or if he was in the business as well.  
Harry decided to stay quiet about it, so Louis took the chance to ask him a question too.  
"What about you?" He said apprehensively, because he wasn't sure if Harry would like it or not.  
"What?"  
"How many relationships?"  
Harry cleaned his mouth with the golden napkin after putting down his cutlery.  
"Two... proper ones." He said and turned his face to look at the darkening sunset.  
Louis wanted to laugh because there was no way in hell he had been in just two actual relationships. He suddenly remembered something he'd always wanted to ask, something he had to ask.  
"Both with men...?" Louis asked like he was throwing himself at a wild lion and hoped he wouldn't get killed.  
"One with a woman." He told him, not taking his eyes away. " But I'd rather not talk about it if I'm honest." He rushed to say.  
Louis felt a sudden rush of jealousy. So Miss Jackson was the woman... And apparently they were still in touch.  
"Oh... Okay." Louis said, clearly not being able to hide the fact that his reveal had affected him. Now he was sure Harry didn't think what they had was serious.  
His subconscious was quick to bring him down.  
Get over it, Louis. You're just his sex slave, an object with what he gets to do whatever he wants and gets to break whenever he desires.  
He grabbed his full glass and drank half of it in an attempt of making the lump in his throat disappear. But it was in vain.  
"Have you finished?" Harry asked and Louis wasn't quite sure to what he was referring to.  
Louis drank the rest of the glass, even though he wasn't a fan of alcohol, and put it down.  
"I am" he said, because he was done eating or asking questions to which he should've known he wouldn't like the answers to. He was actually done with everything at this point.  
"Great. Because there's someone I want you to meet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's Louis about to meet! ;)


	6. Seeing In Double

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back with a new (smutty) chapter! Please go read and don't forget leave me your opinion in the comments below! Thank you! Xx

Harry took him by the hand back inside, his fingers applying a soft hard pressure against his joints. Louis had no idea who he was going to meet. Was someone waiting outside? Was someone living with them? When they walked by the door, heading upstairs Louis tensed beside him. He knew then someone was living there and he completely panicked.  
"Where are we going?" he asked, not being able to contain his anxiety. But he had no response. Harry kept pulling him upstairs, his grip now starting to hurt. Louis jerked his hand, trying to set himself free, but had no success - Harry was much stronger. "Where the fuck are you taking me?"  
Suddenly Harry stopped walking and pushing. They were now standing on the top of the staircase, his eyes burning a hole through Louis'. Louis could see the anger erupting out of him and he swore the whitening red fingerprints would remain in his skin for a few days.  
"What did you just say?"  
Louis shrunk in fear, the aching need to cry making him feel even smaller because he hated the fact that this Harry was back again. He knew that maybe he hadn't obeyed his rules, but still.  
"I'm sorry, Sir."  
Harry pulled him close until their faces were mere inches away from each other, his wrist burning at this point.  
"I don't want to hear your apologies. Tell me what you said." He said and it hurt to see that he trying to control himself. Maybe not to slap him. He wouldn't dare... Would he?  
"I asked where we're going."  
Harry took a deep breath. Louis couldn't look him in the eyes.  
"The second time."  
"I said 'fuck'. I'm very sorr-"  
"Shut up!" Harry spit out, cutting him midway. "Do you think it's polite to swear?"  
"No, Sir."  
Harry's left hand traced his jawline as his stare kept getting more and more intense. Louis looked like a complete prey in despair.  
"I want you to come inside that door and take off your clothes." Harry nodded his head towards the last door of the hallway - a room Louis had never been in or seen. "Are we clear?"  
Louis gulped, but nodded his head, his eyes still focusing on the floor. "Yes, Sir."  
"Good boy."  
He was released and he had to fight the urge to try to run away once free. He knew there was no way he would make it and his attempt would only piss him out more, and he didn't want his punishment to be worse than he knew it would be. He saw Harry watching as he walked over to the door and turned the doorknob. He didn't know what was behind that door, so he braced himself, praying that reality would be nicer than what he was imagining in his head. He opened it careful and slowly and found a pitch dark room. His hand searched for the light switch and quickly found it, turning on the dim lights. The sight before him almost made him pass out. His sight turned blurry for a moment and he had to held onto the wall not to fall back. He knew that face wasn't Harry's. It wasn't Harry. His only instinct was to scream for help.  
"Harry!" he shrieked as his sight of the men sitting at the end of the red sheet bed became clearer.  
"Shh. No need to scream, baby deer."  
But he did, over and over again, as the man walked up to him and he was not being able to move. The only thing that made sense was that we was dreaming. He could only be dreaming. He hoped he was dreaming. He was a flawless copy - the same eyes, face structure, mouth, voice,... Only his hair was different - shorter and straighter - and his face was smooth as a baby. Louis would say he was younger.  
"Why don't you obey your daddy and take off your clothes?"  
When he invaded his private space, Louis started backing off, scared and confused. The man licked his lips, momentarily breaking that annoying smirk of his. Louis felt something stiff behind his back that didn't allow him to move any further. He turned around to only find Harry there, smirking just like the other man. He immediately knew he was in danger when Harry blinked at his twin.  
"Clothes on the floor. Now."  
"Harry..." Louis said as he stared between the two identical men, not wanting to get undressed in front of a stranger. "Who is he?"  
He saw both of them chuckle, a dark laugh that made him even more frightened.  
"Well isn't it obvious?" The stranger said and his hand traveled to his cheek. Louis felt sick as unknown hands caressed his face and eyes studied his every feature. "Come on, darling. You're smarter than that."  
"But... Why?" He asked, turning around to look at Harry with pity eyes.  
"Why not? I asked if he was down for a little fun and he said yes." Harry said ever so careless. Louis felt his eyes leaking, realizing that he  didn't even know the man before him. His heart felt like it was shattering in his chest with the feeling of betrayal.  
"Don't cry, flower. I promise you're gonna have as much fun." Harry's twin said, face burring on his neck and hands holding his hips.  
"You're just as horrible as James." Louis said, shaking his head as he stared at Harry with complete disgust on his face. When he was about to punch his chest, Harry grabbed his wrists together and put them down again.  
"You're overreacting, Louis." His face leaned forward to whisper in his ear.  "Imagine it's just me and you. Edward isn't even here, just me and you." He said in a lower voice, leaving a kiss on his neck and Edward mirrored him, taking over the other side of his neck. He felt Harry biting lovemarks as Edward only kissed, but his hands worked on unbuttoning his jeans.  
"Harry... Please." He begged, but he was starting to enjoy it a little bit, even though he didn't want to. He had a stranger's hands on his pants.  
"Just relax, Louis." Harry whispered in a calm, sexy tone.  
He felt his jeans being pulled down to his knees while Harry kept marking his neck and jaw. He turned his face to his side, sniffling at the faint sweet apple scent of his hair and, surprisingly, it eased him. He knew there was no other option rather than surrendering himself to the pleasurable touches.  
Harry took his lilac sweater off, leaving him only in his underwear and longing for coverage, which both of their hands did.  
"You're a very fine twink, I must admit." Edward said, running his mouth down his back while his hands stroked his ass over the thin fabric.  
Louis didn't know what to say so he remained silent. He didn't like the fact that he was enjoying a stranger's touch that much, so he kept his eyes on Harry. Even though they were two different people, the way Edward touched him was nearly as good as Harry, so Louis decided to pretend he was seeing - and feeling - in double.  
He was taken to the large round bed and Harry took his jeans off, throwing them to the dark wood floor. Louis glanced at Edward, seeing him take his grey flannel off. He had no tattoos unlike Harry and his chest wasn't as defined. And he wasn't close to being as hot as Harry. Or maybe he was, just a little bit.  
"I'm gonna give you your punishment now, okay?" Harry asked - although Louis had no other option - and headed to the big dark cabinet standing next to the door. Louis couldn't see what he was doing because Edward had moved to his lap and started kissing him. His hands wrapped around his neck while the kiss got deeper and better. Louis' fingers got lost in his not-so-curly hair when he begun to move his hips, making Louis get lost in the pleasant sensation for a moment. Until Harry came back.  
"That's enough." He said and pulled his brother off of Louis, earning an annoyed grimace in return. Only then Louis saw what Harry was now holding: a pair of black leather handcuffs that were as large as women bracelets. Harry wagged them in the air as he stared at him with a satisfied look in his eyes and Louis had flashbacks to the first time James handcuffed him. He used police-type handcuffs that were plain hard metal and left marks on his wrists for a week from how tight he put them.  
He was surprised when he saw Edward sit down on a dark red King-style high back armchair that was positioned where the two south walls met. Harry climbed on top of him, making him fall back onto the bed as he took the chance to hold his wrists together behind his head to handcuff him. Harry saw Louis was expecting him to kiss him, but he didn't. Without a warning he turned Louis around under him so that he had his face down- Louis sighed as he started running his hands down his neck, back, the dimples at the bottom of his spine... He thought he was going to give him a massage, but his hands stopped at the hem of his briefs. He slid them down with ease, exposing the soft skin of his bum, which he didn't hesitate to slap. Louis let out a muffled whimper, his face that was buried in the sheets now turned to his right so that he could breathe and be heard properly. And he wasn't expecting the sight before him either. Edward was now completely naked, slowly pumping his cock as he watched Louis get spanked. And, fuck, he was just as big as Harry. He couldn't stop a moan from escaping from his lips when Edward smirked at him well aware. Harry hit him harder the next times, realizing why Louis had moaned like that.  
"You're such a slut." Harry said as his hands grabbed the firm meat of his buttcheeks, applying a hard pressure that made his nails scratch the sensitive skin. Louis tried to move away from his grip, but had no way out. Harry's body hovered him as he sit over his legs, not allowing him to stand up. He took his hands to Louis' thick thighs and spread his legs so that he could have better access to his hole and he started to rub his thumb over it in circular motions until he had Louis moaning for him. Because of him. He delivered another slap, intensifying the fading red on his cheeks while he thrust one finger inside him. Louis moaned and cried for more because he wanted Harry to finally fuck him; to fill him up in every way. He wanted to be owned in a whole other level - he wanted Harry to claim him. Only him.  
"M-more..." Louis pleaded as he pushed back onto his hand, starting to feel a deft brush against his sweet spot. His eyes opened in a act of desperation and he didn't see Edward anymore. He turned his head back to see why Harry had stop moving his fingers and he found his brother next to him. He glanced at Louis mischievously before handing Harry a light pink translucent object.  
"What" Louis said before he felt the cold thing in his entrance. "What is that?" He rushed to ask before Harry would try to put it inside him.  
"It's a butt plug." Edward said.  
"A special butt plug." Harry added before he started pushing it inside of him. Louis could feel the wetness from the lube easing the toy inside and helping to stretch him out. He wasn't expecting the feeling of ridged nubs that seemed to be the shape of spirals.  
"Daddy!" He cried out as the small plug searched for his prostrate, abusing his walls in the way.  
"I wish you could see yourself. You look so pretty from here." Harry said and suddenly the damn thing spun inside of him. Louis let out another whimper, not necessarily from the pain but from the surprise. He turned around again and saw Harry spinning a handle at the base of the butt plug. He didn't even remember someone else was there beside the two of them from how that thing was working wonders inside of him. Harry pushed it in one last time and it touched his prostate.  
"Do it again." Louis pleaded and pushed his hips back onto his hand, feeling the plug sit on his magic spot.  
"What do you want, princess?" Harry said, pretending he didn't get were he was going, and left two gentle kisses on his back.  
"I want you to fuck me with it. Daddy. Please." Louis begged, starting to grind against the sheets for attention.  
Harry didn't play hard this time and did just what Louis asked for. He gave him one last slap and started by moving the rotator plug slowly, making him get used to the new feeling. In and out, not taking it off completely. Louis started moaning in pleasure again and Harry let out a chuckle, watching him close his eyes in delight.  
"You're such slut. Can only be happy with something inside your hole." He said and, for some reason, Louis moaned louder than the last times.  
Harry took his free hand to Louis' jiggling cock and slightly squeezed the tip as the toy kept fucking him, collecting a little bit of pre-cum on his fingers. Louis raised his head and saw him put his dirty fingers on his mouth, tasting his salty flavor.  
"Hm... Fuck..." Louis could help moaning when Harry stuck his tongue out and he saw his own sticky cum. Louis kept staring at him, waiting for his next move, but he was surprised when he didn't swallow it and pulled him in for a kiss instead. Harry's tongue pressed against his, spreading some of his cum onto his own before while the plug started moving faster inside of him. Louis moaned against Harry's mouth as he tasted himself in both of their mouths. It was odd and the taste wasn't the best, but it was still erotic and sensual with Harry's tongue inside of him.  
"I'm gonna do you so good. Fuck you so hard." Harry whispered on his ear, twisting the toy against his spot and making him arch his back in yearning.  
"Ah! Yes, please!" He moaned, turning his head to Harry's curls that fell over his face and inhaling them. Louis wondered how could someone smell so fucking good all the time.  
Harry took the pink plug out carefully as he rubbed a hand over his thighs to calm him down.  
Louis would have forgotten about Edward if he didn't come up to him holding his cock. He saw Harry nod at him like they were in some kind of silent conversation and then Edward was climbing on top of him. Louis didn't even get to say anything because he immediately had Edward's dick forcing its way onto his mouth, which he opened a bit reluctant. In fact, he was quite surprised that they were doing this because he never thought Harry was the sharing type.  
"Wider." Edward commanded as he started pushing it in, accommodating his member inside Louis' mouth. He managed to get it all the way down so that Edward's balls hit his chin and his tip threatened to make him choke.  
"Oh, you're so nice..." Edward moaned as he started moving his hips, slowly fucking Louis' mouth. For a moment he forgot he wasn't Harry and pressed his lips tighter against his cock, sucking it hard and hungrily. All of a sudden he felt something in his entrance again, wet and bony. He soon realized it was Harry's fingers by the metal of his ring that hit against his fissure. His fingers seemed like they were made for this, because they were long and found Louis' prostate very easily.

 

Louis moaned against Edward's cock, frustrated that Harry was teasing so much, taking so long to fuck him. He wanted to tell him he wasn't going to last much longer, but he couldn't because both his hands and legs were stuck. Harry added two more fingers, making him become a writhing mess. Only then Edward pulled out and he took the chance to speak right away.  
"I need you, Daddy. All of you." Louis moaned in a sigh, not being able to look Harry in the eyes, as Edward prepared to put it in again,  
"You come and I won't fuck you. Simple." Harry said, loving how needy and desperate Louis was for his cock.  
He sucked Edward off a couple more times until he came over his closed mouth and cleaned most of his cum off his lips, rubbing his fingers against the sheets. By that time Harry had stopped teasing his spot, knowing how close he was to come.  
"Good boy." Harry praised as Edward climbed off the bed and walked back to his chair. "I guess you're ready for me now... What do you say?"  
Louis moaned at the absence of his magical fingers, feeling incomplete and unsatisfied.  
"Yes. Yes... Daddy, please."  
Harry opened his legs wider as possible, folding his knees and positioning himself between them on his knees. He took his semi-hard and hit against his hole, causing Louis to jolt in surprise, but he quickly moaned, biting his lower lip in an attempt of self-control. Harry chuckled and slapped it a few more times as he watched Louis loving the feeling of his cock on his hole already.  
"Please..." Louis begged like someone who hasn't eaten for days and then Harry stopped. It was silent for a second until a ripping sound was heard, and he knew very well what it was.  
"Okay, baby. Are you ready?" Harry asked softly, his warm breath hitting his cheeks. Louis nodded, turning his face towards Harry to kiss him before he was pushing in. Their lips didn't separate for the first few slow thrusts.  
"Harry!" Louis moaned in ecstasy when he started gaining speed, not even realizing that he wasn't supposed to call him that way. Harry didn't seem to mind as well, far too lost in his search for Louis' prostrate. He found it in a matter of seconds and started investing every thrust against that unique spot.  
The way Harry felt inside of him was inexplainable. Raw pleasure, mixed with affection and sexual tension. He wanted to combust and be reduced to ashes. He wanted Harry to fuck his brains out, to take off that stupid condom and come right inside of him. He didn't care about STD's or getting pregnant. He wanted him. Skin on skin. But he didn't get to ask him that because his sight went blank amidst his reckless thrusts. He thought he was in heaven.  
"I'm gonna... I'm gonna-" Louis cried out as he tried to hold onto something in vain. He wasn't sure if Harry heard him or if he actually said that. He felt strangely dizzy and aerial.  
"Go ahead. Come for me, princess."  
Harry buried his face on his hair and kissed it, slowing down his pace as Louis came against the sheets, loudly moaning and whimpering "oh's" and "daddy's". Harry kept going, yet careful and slowly, until he was coming too. He promptly pulled out, wanting to paint the masterpiece that Louis was; to be the final painter. He removed the condom and placed his member above his ass and soon there was cum splattered all over it like dripping paint.  
"Fuck!" He grunted, squeezing the rest of his load out as he stared at the wicked sight. He looked absolutely destroyed. "Oh, God, Lou..."  
Harry climbed on top of him and dropped a kiss on his shoulder before setting his hands free. Louis let out a deep sigh before turning around, even though his butt was too sensitive. He felt a rush for attention and protection he couldn't ignore. He wanted to cuddle with Harry, spend the rest of the night in his arms. He needed that; he craved that.  
Harry fell on his side with a subtle smile on his face and just stared at Louis for a while, fighting the urge to finger-brush his messy hair back into place. Louis blinked at him, trying not to close his eyes already. He was so tired, and his eyes only wanted to surrender to the unexplainable feeling on his heart.  
"Cuddle with me?" Louis asked, clearly sleepy and exhausted, physically and emotionally. He didn't have to ask again because Harry immediately pulled him against his moving chest with his arm around him and resting on his back. Louis didn't even feel cold, despite the cooling sweat and the chilly temperature. Harry's body was warm enough and soft as a pillow in that moment. Harry seemed to notice Louis falling asleep because he kissed his head, making him feel safe and loved.  
"Good night baby."

****

The next morning Louis felt confused. He thought last nigh had been a dream, but it turned out it wasn't. He was naked, lying next to Harry and not in their bedroom. That room was really strange because it was all-red and dark black or brown and it had no windows. The only clarity came from the hallway. He remembered Harry's identical twin, being handcuffed and... Fucked.  
"Fuck!" Louis whispered to himself as he had flashbacks of Harry fucking him. They. Had. Sex.  
"Good morning sweet cheeks" Harry said, catching him off guard. He hadn't opened his eyes yet and he was smiling like an idiot, waiting for Louis' reply. 

"Morning." He said, as he admired his sleepy mess. He still looked beautiful as ever with tangled, messy hair and eye bags, although his lips were still pink and plump. So kissable.  
Louis bowed his head and came for his lips, kissing them slow and passionately. His thumb brushed again his dimple as he cupped his face with one hand. Harry hummed in satisfaction, taking his hand to his waist and caressing it. Louis pulled his lower lip softly as he broke the kiss, finding Harry with the same smile and semi-closed eyes. He wet his lips as to taste what was left of Louis in his mouth.  
"You were so perfect last night." He said, waiting for Louis' reaction. He saw him blush slightly and he avoided eye contact for a while. "Don't be shy. You were amazing, baby." Harry said, making him smile small. He didn't know if it was from the compliment or from the pet name. Probably it was both.  
Harry pulled him up onto his body by his ass, sitting him down on his waist. 

"I want to fuck you like this so bad. Want you to ride me into oblivion and let me come inside of you." He began, grabbing Louis' butt while he spoke his thoughts out. "You have no idea of the things I want and will do to you, do you?"  
"I'm sticky." Louis protested, not wanting to get hard right in the early hours of the day after a night life that. He thought it was still early, but he had no idea for how long they had slept, though.  
"Well, then, let's get you cleaned up."  
Harry slapped his ass, making him hiss at the pain.  
"You're such a sadist" Louis said, half jokingly half serious.  
"Don't act like you don't love the pain."  
"I'm not a masochist" Louis retorted and he watched a smirk form on his lips.  
"Wait until you go to my basement."  
Louis' mind started working at the fastest mode, wondering what Harry had on the basement. The possibility of it looking like a slave's torture room was as big as his house. But he didn't want to think about that now. He would have enough time to worry about it later on.  
Harry stood up and carried him to their bedroom.  
"Shit, it's almost ten!" Harry said as he headed to the en suite to give them a nice, relaxing bath. "I should've been at work an hour ago!"  
Louis couldn't help giggle on his lap, knowing he was the reason why he was late. It was for a good reason, though. He felt a hand hit against his butt all of a sudden, causing him to jolt in surprise.  
"It's not funny!" Harry admonished, his face turning completely serious. He sat Louis on the toilet and walked to the bathtub, turning the faucet on.  
"Well, since you're so late why don't you stay home instead?" Louis said, admiring the beautiful view of Harry's ass.  
"I can't. I have a ton of work to do and meetings and all that stuff."  
"You never told me what your job is." Louis said when he stopped in front of him.  
"I run a company."  
"Well, a company of what?"  
Louis saw him hesitate for a brief moment before he spoke.  
"It's really boring, you wouldn't like to hear about it."  
Louis frowned, not liking the fact that he was either hiding things from him or treating him like a child."  
Harry kissed his pouty lips in persuasion.  
"I'll tell you about it later, okay?. Now come on before you make me even later." Harry said with a smile, finishing off with a sly wink.  
"Okay, daddy." 


End file.
